Amor Intenso, Amor que dói
by Dumpliing
Summary: Amor.Mamoru sabe que já a ama demais e pensa que não pode amar mais do que aquilo que já sente.Mas uma tragédia vai mudar este pensamento: Ele ama-a e aos poucos vai perceber:o amor ñ tem limites,fará tudo para a salvar, nem q tenha de sofrer... Completa!
1. Felicidade e Desaparecimento

Olá a todos =D

Bem eu leio muitas fanfics, escrevo várias mas nunca me atrevo a postá-las. Esta é a primeira e é uma tentativa de perceber o que devo mudar, tudo com euzinha a contar com as vossas sugestões.

Sou fã de vários autores mas Anita4, Nat D, Na_Onix, sweetmoonprincess e recentemente K-Tute com "Bodas de Fogo". Bem mas não me censurem por favor, ainda não li de todas por ainda estar a ler "My Dear Devil", daí a ter estas preferências mas os autores de fanfics SM falem para mim. Amo ler.

Beijinhos a todas. Sweet Life for U all.*

*Dumpliing*

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 1 **– Felicidade e Desaparecimento

- Sim, tenho a certeza amor.

- Então este é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida – disse agarrando-a e apertando-a como se não houvesse amanhã. – Não estava nada à espera Odango.

Usagi anunciou ao seu marido Mamoru que estava grávida de 1 mês. A resposta dele não poderia ser melhor. Era um bebé desejado, muito desejado.

Usagi, de 21 anos, e Mamoru, de 25, estavam casados há 4 anos e desde aí tem tido dificuldades: Usagi queria ser mãe mas Mamoru queria terminar o curso, aos 23 terminou Medicina e começaram aí a tentar ter um bebé mas nada estava a dar certo, não estavam a conseguir. O médico falava de dificuldades de compatibilidade e lá lá lá… Já nada disso interessava agora, tinham conseguido, finalmente! Ele já andava a pensar "se tivéssemos tentado mais cedo não seria assim, sou mesmo idiota".

Marcaram tudo: consultas, treino pré-parto, ecografias… Tudo para que dali a 9 meses saísse tudo bem.

- Acho que estás a exagerar, - dizia a "não mais menina mas sim mulher" loira de cabelo longo e solto e olhos azuis como a água límpida – não tenho de me meter na cama ao 5º mês de gravidez coisa nenhuma, primeiro ainda falta muito, segundo já estás a ser demasiado pessimista para dizer que vou ter gravidez de risco!

- Querida, sei bem que não estou a ser pessimista, estou a tomar precauções – dizia ao abrir a porta do carro para a sua mulher – eu sou médico e, como tal, tenho de cuidar de ti princesa, sabes bem que nós tivemos dificuldades e agora quero que tudo corra bem.

- Mesmo assim…

- Mesmo assim nada – interrompendo-a – eu tenho calma mas também quero saber o que é melhor para ti e para que tudo corra bem.

- Ok… às vezes não tens noção do quão chato és mas eu já sei como me hás-de compensar.

- Então?

- Quero um graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande hambúrguer, ou talvez dois, e um saco cheiiiinho de doces.

- Isso faz-te mal, e não me venhas com essa de "desejos de grávida" porque está provado que isso é mentira. Mas eu aceito essa compensação, desde que não fiques mal habituada.

- EHEH, Obrigada paixão. – sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado

Assim foram e passaram uma grande tarde, depois do almoço, passearam pela praia até ao pôr-do-sol.

- Está quieto, agora não… tenho sono. – disse em tom alegre ao sentir as mãos do marido subirem as suas pernas.

- Estou em choque! É a primeira vez que me negas… então e os tempos de "Vamos brincar", acabaram?! Normalmente és tu quem pede!

- Sim paixão mas agora não, estou cansada.

- E amanhã de manhã?

- Sim Mamo-chan, dorme bem.

- Tu também princesa, e tu também bebé, não me esqueço de ti.

Adormecendo agarrados e felizes, mal sabiam o que estava para vir…

*** Num lugar escuro ***

- Vão ver, ela vai ser minha… aqueles olhos… eu nunca esqueci aqueles olhos… Princesa da Lua Branca. – uma sombra movia-se na escuridão, desaparecendo imediatamente como um "Flash".

*** No Quarto de Usako e Mamoru ***

- Aqui está ela… Finalmente vou tê-la nos meus braços.

- Bom dia Usa………. Usako, onde estás?

Mamo-chan procurou em toda a casa mas ela não estava, ligou para o telemóvel mas continuava na mesa-de-cabeceira, a mala continuava ali

- Não pode ser… Sinto que algo aconteceu, ela não sairia de casa assim e as portas estão todas fechadas e as chaves dela continuam aqui…

*** Num lugar estranho ***

- Finalmente minha princesa… estás nas minhas mãos, agora nunca mais irás escapar.

**---- Continua ----**

Opiniões, há? 0.0

Bem este é o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem para haver continuidade…

Toda esta história retrata o amor de Mamoru que se vai aperceber de algo muito importante: ele julgava que já a amava demais, e que não poderia amar mais, mas engana-se.


	2. A culpa vive dentro dele

Queria agradecer as reviews de Mimi e da Hashi (uma cute ^^, )

Espero que gostem e gostaria imenso que me dessem opiniões – também sobre o que deveria mudar.

Beijinhuzz*

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 2 **– A culpa vive dentro dele

- Onde estou? – Acordando sobressaltada, Usagi grita, faz perguntas sem resposta -, Mamo-chan?! Que se passa? Onde estou eu? – Usa estava dentro de um quarto muito escuro, não tinha janelas, apenas uma enorme porta. Deitada sobre a cama, ela tenta mover-se mas apercebe-se que está amarrada à cama. Ao aperceber-se disto grita ainda mais alto e forte.

- Calma Princesa, querida Serenidade – um homem entra e ela nem sequer acredita no que os seus olhos vêem.

- Demand?! Não pode ser! Tu morreste mesmo na minha frente.

O homem ri alto – Sim Princesa, mas eu tive uma salvação, aquela que tu derrotaste, a poderosa Galáxia, antes de vir para a Terra fez me renascer preparando-me e fazendo-me mais forte, com mais poder, quando eu soube da sua destruição, fui buscar mais poder a outros planetas até ser como estou agora: Invencivel!

- Não… tu morreste… eu destrui a Galáxia e tu morreste bem antes. Não és real, és um pesadelo, só podes ser.

Aproximando-se dela ele olha-a nos olhos – Se fosse um pesadelo eu poderia fazer isto? – e beija-a. Usagi tenta soltar-se mas os seus olhos tornaram-se hipnotizadores de novo.

- Nada que tu faças irá mudar o que sinto, amo o Mamoru, estamos casados, e o que nos une jamais poderá ser destruído.

- Mas tu ainda dúvidas do mal que te posso fazer a ti e ao Endymion. És uma graça… e esses olhos encantam-me… dão-me vontade de te possuir até gritares que és minha.

- Eu não sou tua nem nunca irei ser, com nada do que me possas fazer.

Demand ri-se e começa a despi-la. Usagi sente nojo, chora e treme. Ele volta a beijá-la e logo se despe abrindo-lhe as pernas. – Por favor PÁRA! Por favor… faz-me tudo menos isto… PÁRA por favor Demand. Eu não quero!!! – Usagi chora, como nunca tinha chorado em toda a sua vida, grita e treme, mas ele não pára.

- Isso já te passa – e logo começa a penetrá-la. – Vês? Vais gostar e podes habituar-te a este luxo porque eu to vou dar todos os dias, quando eu quiser.

Usagi desmaia, a dor que sente dentro de si é intensa, mas ela não pensa nela, ela pensa no bebé.

*** Em casa de Mamoru ***

- Sim Rey, ouviste bem. Não vou explicar por telefone! Eu preciso de vocês aqui JÁ!

'- Pronto… pronto… estamos a ir.'

**Minutos depois…**

Ding Dong.

- Entrem meninas.

Na sala senta-se Amy, Rey, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Haruka e Michiru – Mas que se passa para nos chamares com tanta urgência assim – diz Mina.

- A Usako, desapareceu… Eu não entendo… Ela dormiu comigo, eu nem a senti levantar-se e de manhã ela não estava, mas não levou mala nem muito menos a chave logo é impossível ela ter saído só, e eu temo o pior… eu sinto dentro de mim, algo aconteceu.

- Mamoru… achas que ela – Amy hesita - … foi raptada por um inimigo?

- Não sei… não sei o que pensar, eu estou a desesperar sem ela… mas se algo aconteceu a culpa foi minha.

- Pelo amor de Deus Mamoru, - Haruka diz levantando-se – se algo aconteceu a culpa nunca irá ser tua, se for será sim dela, tu saberias dela se ela tivesse gritado mas se ela não gritou não a ouviste. Talvez tenha sido por vontade própria dela…

- Não sejas ridícula! Ela nunca sairia de casa sem me dizer nada, sem me dar uma justificação. Eu vou ligar à polícia.

- Para quê? Nunca fizeram nada, nós como Sailors sempre fizemos mais do que qualquer um deles – Mina encolhe os ombros – sinceramente não me parece que vás remediar, eles dizem-te "24 horas e depois iniciamos buscas por enquanto espere" e entretanto desesperas e vais tentar procurá-la.

- Nunca faz mal tentar, eu vou procurar sim, com ou sem ajuda, mas vale sempre mais ter quem ajude. Não posso arriscar perder as duas pessoas que mais amo na vida.

- Duas?! Oh Meu Deus… Mamo-san, vocês… vocês conseguiram?! – Lita arregala os olhos.

- Sim, soube ontem… Incrível… de um momento para o outro… estávamos tão felizes, depois de tanto tentar.

- Acho melhor começarmos as buscas sozinhos. – Michiru diz.

Todos concordam e saiem de casa.

*** Lugar desconhecido ***

- Podes acordar princesa.

Ele abanou-a mas ela não acordava, deu-lhe estalos na face… Nada! – Joan!!! Chega aqui imediatamente.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos entra – diga Príncipe.

-O que fazias antes disto? Eras tu que trabalhavas médica, estou certo?

- Sim. Antes de trabalhar para si meu príncipe, era médica num hospital na Alemanha. – Demand raptara e transformava em almas negras várias pessoas na Terra antes de planear o rapto de Usagi afim de não ter de se arriscar a dar a cara e ter ajuda de servos para tudo.

- Ok, então preciso que vejas o que se passa com a Princesa. Quero-a bem e acordada para continuar o que quero.

Depois de algum tempo a analisar, Joan disse a Demand que precisava de ir à cidade pois tinha uma ideia do que seria mas não certeza. Demand aceitou que ela saísse. Aos poucos, Usagi foi acordando e entrou em pânico novamente, gritando que julgava ter sido apenas um pesadelo.

- Por favor Demand, pára… Que mal te fiz eu?! Pelo menos por favor deixa-me falar com o Mamoru.

- Achas que eu te vou deixar nos braços de quem odeio? NEM MORTO! És a princesa da Lua e a Lua ir-me-á pertencer tal como tu. O que eu quero pedir-te, ou melhor, exigir-te agora mesmo é que me entregues o Cristal Prateado. Assim não corro riscos e Cristal Tóquio terá todo o meu poder.

- Não o tenho comigo. E mesmo que tivesse, nunca to entregaria.

- Eu cá não pensava o mesmo, porque se não me dizes onde está vai ser pior para ti.

- Não te pertence.

Demand segura Usagi pelos cabelos até ao chão e começa a espancá-la. Usagi agarra-se apenas à sua barriga, é certo: ela não se preocupa com ela mesma mas sim com o bebé.

Joan chega e Demand pára levantando-a e obrigando-a a sentar-se.

- Então já me vais conseguir provar as tuas suspeitas?

- Sim meu príncipe, mas terá de a obrigar…

*** Pelas ruas de Tóquio ***

- Já é tarde… vamos comunicar com as outras e parar as buscas, já corremos tudo meninas – Mina diz para Lita e Rey.

- Tens razão. Onde estará a nossa Usako? Deus, espero que ninguém lhe faça mal. – Lita diz com um olhar triste.

- Não quero ser dura meninas, mas só poderá ter sido um inimigo e um inimigo irá fazer-lhe mal. Tal como o Mamoru temo o pior.

As meninas entretanto comunicam e chegam a casa de Mamoru. Este está de rastos.

- Vou ligar à polícia.

-Oh céus… e ela está grávida, como foi isto acontecer?! Logo agora… Temos de a encontrar. – Amy diz para todas, todas choram causando um ambiente pesado.

Mamoru acaba a conversa com a polícia – Merda de gente. Vão iniciar buscas daqui a duas horas! DUAS! Dá tempo a qualquer filho da puta que a raptou a levar para longe, eu tenho certeza que alguém a tem, alguém lhe está a fazer mal, sinto-o, com todo o amor que tenho por ela… e a culpa foi minha… sinto sempre o calor dela junto a mim… como deixei? Como…?

*** No lugar desconhecido ***

- Deu positivo príncipe.

-Significa então que ela espera bebé do príncipe da Terra e eu posso evitar que nasça. Podes sair Joan.

- Pára Demand… não me ganhas com isto por favor não faças mal ao meu bebé, ele é muito desejado, a dor que nós sentimos quando pensávamos que não a conseguiríamos conceber… Demand faz-me todo o mal, deixa-me ter o meu bebé e depois podes matar-me.

- Achas mesmo? Eu desejo-te a ti, não a um filho do teu querido marido. Deixará de o ser amanhã. Mandei-lhe um vídeo nosso a fazer amor isso vai corroê-lo e matá-lo por dentro, não aguentará com um mulher que mal desaparece já está com outro.

- Não o fizeste. Mentes… Não serias capaz de tanta maldade, eu olho para os teus olhos e sei que há algo de bom em ti … De…

- Princesa, princesa… já és minha, e em breve, eu darei cabo desse que tens dentro de ti e irei conceber outro e aí terei um herdeiro ao Reino da Lua e seremos muito felizes.

- Pára… por favor, vais acabar por me matar a mim também se o fizeres.

- Claro que não, terei cuidado, não te mato a ti, só à criança. E…

Usagi interrompe-o – Mesmo que não me mates fisicamente, irás matar-me interiormente. – Usagi deita-se tentando dormir.

*** Casa de Mamoru ***

Cedo Mamoru abriu a porta recebendo um envelope, preparou-se para o que iria ver. O envelope, sem remetente, continha um cd no interior. Imediatamente Mamoru colocou-o no computador. Horrorizado com a cena, Mamoru chorou, sozinho: a sua mulher a ser violada por um homem sem escrúpulos, mesmo com ela desmaiada continuou. Falava para a câmara directamente a Mamoru dizendo-lhe que ele nunca mais a iria ver e que tudo seria seu.

Repetiu 3xs, eram facadas espetadas no seu corpo. A pior maneira de descobrir onde o seu amor se encontrava e COMO se encontrava. A sua princesa, que protegeu a Terra com tudo, arriscando a própria vida, encontrava-se agora indefesa.

Os olhos de Mamoru eram agora feitos de lágrimas, raiva, angústia… pensamentos. "Ele, Demand, estava morto… não era possível, só poderia estar a ter um pesadelo horrivel"

Foi acordado dos seus pensamentos com o toque da campainha.

-Vocês?! Que fazem aqui??

---- Continua ----

Revisem sim ? 0.0

**


	3. Nossa luz deixou de brilhar

Hum agora eu entendo o que sentem as escritoras =D Realmente sabe bem, e faz bem ao ego, ver reviews eheh.

É bom saber mesmo que estão a gostar, porque eu penso que nem está nada de jeito…

Um grande obrigada.

**Mimi **fico mesmo muito feliz que esteja adorando, continue lendo então =D

**Izaa** muito obrigada pela força. Deu dó? Bem o que quero mesmo é que sintam a história então fico feliz por isso.

**Sweetmoonprincess **fofinha, sua review me deixa feliz. Sempre bom ver uma boa escritora comentar. Obrigada minha querida, vou continuar sim =)

Bem minha gente, eu espero que estejam a ser sinceras xD e eu sou portuguesa, estou a escrever em português de Portugal mas alguma dúvida nalguma palavra digam logo sim? Beijão*

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 3 **– Nossa luz deixou de brilhar

__________

Foi acordado dos seus pensamentos com o toque da campainha.

-Vocês?! Que fazem aqui??

__________

*** Num lugar escuro, onde reina o medo ***

- Larga-me ! – Usagi grita, está a ser arrastada da cama para o chão pelos cabelos. – Que estás a fazer?

- Cala-te! Tentas-te fugir de mim durante a noite. Tu julgas-me parvo? – Demand grita, durante a noite Joan viu-a e disse-lhe para voltar senão gritaria por Demand, no dia seguinte ela avisou logo o seu príncipe.

- Não Demand, mas tu não me podes continuar a prender aqui contra minha vontade.

- Tens a certeza disso? Achas que te deixo fugir assim de mim agora que és minha?

- EU NÃO SOU TUA!

Demand esbofeteie-a e ela cospe-lhe na cara. Limpando a cara, começa a rir alto. – És muito insolente. Acho-te piada princesa, sabes que te posso matar e tenho força para isso e continuas a gritar e a não me ter respeito.

- Não respeito quem não me respeita.

- Eu digo-te o que não respeito – Demand aproxima-se mais dela – Não respeito o filho que trazes no ventre, por ser filho de quem é.

- É filho do melhor homem do mundo, do homem que amo e que nunca me faria mal.

Demand puxa-a para e mete-a no colo levando-a para uma outra sala.

*** Em casa de Mamoru ***

- Soubemos o que se passou, Plutão contou-nos. Nós desconfiávamos que algo se passava mas não sabíamos o que seria…

- Porque desconfiaram?

- Por isto. – Por detrás do casal, um homem igual a Mamoru e uma mulher igual a Usagi mas de expressão mais velha, sai uma pequenina de cabelo rosa parecendo uma espécie de "fantasma" pois quase que desaparecia. – Algo teria de estar a acontecer para a Small Lady estar a ficar assim, pensámos que te tinhas separado da Usagi mas isto é bem pior…

- ChibiUsa. – Mamoru chora pegando a pequena ao colo - Isto significa que o nosso futuro está em risco?! O que estamos ainda a fazer aqui na porta, entrem por favor.

- Papá, mamã, sinto algo estranho desde que chegámos à Terra.

-Tem calma meu amor – Serenity diz – deve ser da falta da presença de Usagi. Mamoru estamos aqui para te ajudar. A Small Lady é a nossa luz, a nossa esperança, não podemos deixar que algo de mal lhe aconteça. Se Usagi estava grávida e lhe fizerem mal, eu receio o pior.

- Calma querida. Vamos começar a estudar a situação. Mamoru, chama as meninas para recomeçarmos as nossas buscas.

Mamoru liga às meninas e elas respondem que iriam de imediato. Mamoru olha para a tv e apercebe-se da notícia – "Mulher de 21 anos desapareceu anteontem pela madrugada na cidade de Tóquio, ao que parece, dormia aquando o rapto. O seu marido, Mamoru de 25 médico no hospital principal, não se apercebei só dando pela sua falta pela manhã. Usagi Tsukino não levava chaves nem pertence nenhum, e tudo levou ao medo e certeza de ter sido um rapto. As autoridades iniciaram ontem as buscas mas toda a ajuda é importante. Por favor, se vir a mulher da foto comunique para a polícia de Tóquio. Mais informações serão dadas no Jornal da Uma". – A culpa apoderou-se dele novamente "O seu marido… não se apercebeu só dando pela sua falta pela manhã"

- Mamoru, não estejas assim. Conheço o meu marido melhor que ninguém e sei que ele sempre me protegeu de tudo. – Serenity disse, Mamo-chan sorriu levemente, afinal quem estava na sua frente era Usagi mais velha, a mulher que amava, incutiu-lhe calma… parecia ler a sua mente, como se soubesse que ele se sentia culpado.

- Obrigado Serenity, mas nada me irá fazer mudar a ideia de que não me dei conta da falta dela… e oh… a falta que ela faz, dói tanto…

- Mamo, não fiques a pensar isso. Toda a vida a protegeste e ela é a tua família, e o bebé que aí virá. Sei que nada acalma a dor que sentes. – Serenity sorriu triste. – Lembro-me quando partiste para os Estados Unidos, senti um vazio dentro de mim por não ter respostas… quando soube que a Galáxia te atacou senti que não tinha feito o suficiente nunca para te proteger. Salvei o Mundo e não salvei o que amo. Acredita, porque o que ela sente é o que eu sinto.

- Eu sei… só quero que ela venha para os meus braços sã e salva.

- Virá… ela virá.

Uma menina começa a chorar. – Mamã!!! Mamã!!!

- Small Lady! – Ao ver que a sua filha tinha desaparecido, Serenity chora. Endymion e Mamoru aproximam-se e Endy agarra a sua mulher abraçando-a, tristemente.

As meninas aparecem. – Que se passou?

- Aquele cabrão… ele matou o nosso bebé.

- Oh meu Deus… Serenity, Endymion… Mamoru, Nós vamos encontrá-la! – As meninas dizem decididas.

- E eu vou com vocês, talvez eles estejam perto e não noutra dimensão… e eu vou matá-lo.

*** Numa sala escura ***

- Vês princesa? Matei o teu filho, mas tu continuas aqui…

Usagi sangra imenso, chora como nunca e grita de dor até que acaba por desmaiar.

-Meu príncipe, penso que seria melhor levá-la ao hospital... Ela está a sangrar imenso. – Filipe, outro servo seu, diz-lhe sério.

-Eu sei mas para isso eu preciso que me arranjes disfarces imediatamente, ninguém nos pode reconhecer.

Filipe arranja-lhes disfarces e conduz Demand e Usagi para o Hospital de Tóquio. Lá chegando, Demand usa nomes falsos e Usagi é internada.

Porém não se apercebeu, Amy estava ali perto, era médica tal como Mamoru naquele hospital, e não tinha ido fazer buscas com as outras. Amy reconheceu a aliança invulgar nas mãos de Usagi e ligou de imediato para Mamoru.

*** Num parque ***

- Já estou a ir então. – Desligando o telemóvel comunica às meninas o sucedido. Todas correm imediatamente para o Hospital mas um homem de cabelo azul curto ataca-os.

Pensam todos estar sem salvação, uma corrente de energia enorme apodera-se de todos eles.

- Pára! – Um misterioso homem ataca o homem de cabelo azul livrando os todos da poderosa corrente de enegia.

- Quem és…. Vocês?!?!

---- Continua ----

Hum… quem será? Apostas aceitam-se ;)

Sei que a história está dramática… Mas ainda não terminará aqui.

Beijinhuz a todos.


	4. Sinto a tua falta

Hum pra quem pensou q eram os Starlights acertaram ^^, não sei ser nd misteriosa xD

Agradecimentos:

- A uma menina chamada **Princesa Rebeca Chiba **(hm da me a impressão q já li uma fic sua 0.0 ) que adicionou esta às suas histórias favoritas.

- A **mimi** que está sendo uma leitora assídua, sim senhora =D acertaste ;) obrigada querida.

- À **sailorusa **que me deixou babadíssima: adicionou me aos seus autores favoritos e historia favorita, pra alem de ter revisado =D obrigada msm e continua lendo pois não, não irei desistir da historia. As vossas reviews estão a deixar me imensamente entusiasmada

- E claro… à **sweetmoonprincess** que me tem dado a sua sabedoria (sbs q é daí q provem o teu nome =D ) e es boa escritora, tho de dizer a verdd 0.0'' . urras pra tu e pra nossa historia =) ela é msm uma cutxi .eheh

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 4 **– Sinto a tua falta

- Vocês aqui? – Os "Starlights" acabando de derrotar o maldito aliado de Demand.

- Viemos assim que soubemos o que se passou, enquanto a nossa Princesa vagueava pela Terra soube… - Seiya disse calmamente – eu nem acredito no que aconteceu com a Usagi.

*** No Hospital ***

- Hum minha princesa parece-me que chega de estares aqui, vamos embora antes que apareçam os teus amiguinhos.

- Eu ainda não estou bem, ouviste o médico..

- Quero lá saber. Nem que venhas por arrasto. Achas que não fico feliz de teres abortado do filho do Endymion?

- Tu não podes ser tão mau assim… és demasiado cruel.

- Cala-te e vem comigo. Sou cruel porque te amo.

- Amy… onde está ela?

- No quarto 492, os médicos acabaram de retirar o bebé dentro do corpo dela… Mamoru, lamento muito.

Mamoru não se move. Só consegue chorar. Lembra-se das palavras de Usagi, quando ambos sofriam, partilhavam a dor. Usagi dizia-lhe "Afunda teus olhos nos meus, para não me perder" , principalmente nos últimos tempos, quando desesperavam por não conseguirem conceber. Ele dizia-lhe "Vamos conseguir, porque a tua pureza é maior, e a Chibiusa vai nascer e surgir nas nossas vidas para nos fazer sorrir."

Já nada disso era possível.

Acabou tudo.

Só começou uma nova era: a de sofrerem ambos.

Mamoru pensava que talvez era uma partida do destino. A vida já tinha desafiado muito Usagi: ela sempre lutou por ele.. quando descobriram que era príncipes, que o seu destino era para ser passado junto, quando Mamoru perdeu a memória… e até a atacou… quando renasceram e lutou pelo seu amor em frente a All e Ann, quando os sonhos surgiram na sua mente, sonhos aterradores, magoou-a… magoou-a tanto. E finalmente quando estavam bem, ele ia partir para os Estados Unidos porém fora atacado pela Galáxia e a morte foi certa para ele… mas ela lutou, deu a vida e salvou-o…

Sim… talvez fosse um desafio da vida. Só não entendia porque é que esse desafio tinha de envolver a morte da sua querida filha, a que ambos amavam mesmo sem a ver.

Ele pensava que não, que cada dia a amava mais e que era impossível amar mais… mas… a dor que sentia no coração: era a verdadeira força do amor.

Mais do que nunca, naqueles dias, sentia a sua falta. Falta dos seus olhos… falta do seu sorriso… falta das suas mãos sobre as suas… falta do seu cheiro… falta do seu corpo… do seu abraço.

Sim, aquela dor era o amor. O que sentia todos os dias era amor mas aquela dor fazia-o pensar "O amor que sentia por ela não era suficiente… pois sempre pensei que a amaria mais a cada dia mas não poderia sabe-lo sem sentir esta dor. Sem sentir o que ela sempre sentiu: dor para lutar por quem ama."

- Pronto Mamoru? – Amy acordou-o dos seus pensamentos, já estavam na porta do quarto.

-Sempre.

Entraram e a cama encontrava-se vazia, a janela aberta… e o cheiro de Usagi na almofada.

Mamoru arrepiou-se e ajoelhou-se no chão, com a almofada nas mãos – Sabem, nunca acreditei em Deus. Quando ela desapareceu comecei a pedir por ela, a rezar mesmo sem acreditar… Agora vejam: que razão há para acreditar?

Uma mão surge no ombro de Mamoru, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado – sabes, eu sabia que a ias proteger e foi o que fizeste, digo-te apenas: pode não haver Deus, mas estamos aqui nós ao teu lado, e vamos encontrá-la. - Seiya diz-lhe tentando acalmá-lo.

- Obrigado pelo apoio. Eu sei o que sentiste por ela e mesmo assim vieste.

- Senti, e sinto. Mas eu sei que ela está ao lado do homem que ama e esse homem protege-a e eu por muito tempo que passa-se ao seu lado, nunca iria amá-la da maneira que amas. Esse amor é intenso.

- E dói… Descobri que o amor dói muito no coração.

- Engraçado… A Usagi disse-me, um dia, que sentia dor no coração quando pensava em ti. Estavas longe.

- Ela sempre lutou. E nunca desistiu. E é isso mesmo que vou fazer. Não desisto.

*** Num lugar escuro ***

- Meu príncipe,chegou – Joan estava surpresa, a sua futura princesa estava a sangrar muito, - interviram?! Ela está bem? – apesar de não conhecer bem a princesa da lua, Joan sentia sofrimento nos olhos de Usagi, da maneira que nunca tinha visto em ninguém, nem mesmo aquando tinha a sua vida normal.

- Interviram, e está tudo bem. Não era preciso ela ficar lá a repousar, aqui ela está bem. Aqueles idiotas tentaram atacar.

- Bem, o que precisar de mim, estarei ao seu dispor.

Usagi sentia-se fraca mas mais do que isso: sentia falta de parte dela. Da parte que há um mês a completava.

- Eu pensava que isto iria parar… já foi demasiado… porquê isto? Que desafios são estes que a vida nos dá? Não chegava já? Não merecia paz e felicidade junto ao meu Mamo-chan? – lágrimas corriam na sua face, limpando a sua alma. O mundo não voltaria a ser o mesmo.

- Os teus amiguinhos mataram o Saphire! E agora minha querida princesa… terei de dar cabo deles! Derrotaram o meu melhor aliado e meu irmão.

Usagi murmura – também mataste alguém.

- Matei Serenidade. Mas o que matei não merecia nascer.

- QUE DIREITO TENS EM DIZER ISSO? NÃO TE BASTA O MAL QUE ME FAZES?! MATAS-TE A MINHA FILHA MAS TAMBÉM ME MATASTE INTERIORMENTE. EU SINTO QUE MORRI PARA O MUNDO!

- É bom que te acalmes princesa. Eu já te avisei para não me levantares a voz.

- FAZES O QUE?! QUE MAIS ME PODES FAZER?! JÁ ME FIZESTE TUDO O QUE ME PODIA MAGOAR!

- Aí é que te enganas!

- Como?!

***

Passado 1 mês, ninguém parou buscas – para além da polícia que começou a desistir e a querer arquivar o caso, mas Mamoru não permitiu – o brilho do olhar dele desapareceu, não dormia, não comia… a ideia do que poderia acontecer a Usagi matava-o por dentro, esfaqueava-o dia após dia. Mamoru decidiu várias vezes procurar, até sonhando acordado, sim porque ele já não dormia… como encontrá-la? Ele não sabia… mas não tinha desistido… nem nunca iria desistir, porque ela nunca desistiu dele.

***

*** Em casa de Mamoru, à noite ***

- Mamoru, devias dormir… vais acabar com um esgotamento nervoso – Rey disse. Naquela noite ficou com ele e com Lita. – não vais ter forças assim para continuar procurando.

- Tenho sempre forças Rey. Vou buscá-las ao amor que sinto.

- Não achas que poderias sentir isso por outra? Há anos que namoras a Usagi… 7 anos certo?… nunca sentiste falta de nada, de experimentar mais nada? Sempre foste fiel a ela?

- Eu sempre a amei, e agora ainda mais…esses anos só me fazem querer mais 7000 anos e sim Rey, sempre fui fiel.

- E agora… continuas a querer ser?

---- Continua ----

Hm eu sei que os meus capítulos são curtinhos mas é a minha primeira fic… sorry.

Espero que estejam a gostar.

Revisem, sim ?

Beijinhuuuuuuz.


	5. um amigo ou uma ameaça para Usagi?

Cutxi **Sweet… **és inteligente sim, adivinhste =P primeiro capitulo já ta graças a tu =D a Rey é horrenda e parva. É a má da fita desta historia (uma das…) eheh. É triste sim mas para uma próxima fic de SM já faço outra mais normal, menos intensa.

**Mimizinha **continuas a ler ahn estou a gostar sim, muito obrigada =D espero que continues até ao fim, está triste mas espero que gostes apesar de tudo. Obrigada.

**Izaa** voltou =D será? Lê… descobrirás. Alguma delas tinha de ser a mazinha oia calhou ela xS

**Princesa **obrigada pela review =D msm mt obrigada. Espero que o que tenhas dito de ser emocionante se mantenha. Calhou a Rey ser a ma das sailors.. e… hm será q Usa ira ter um filho com Demand? Qero deixar você na expectativa uahuhauauahhahauh xD pra continuar lendo =P b

Beijinhos a todos, mesmo aos que não revisem.

Isto entusiasma-me mesmo a sério… =D

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 5 **– Um amigo ou uma ameaça para Usagi?

- Tens medo do que possa acontecer?

- Água… – a linda mulher loira e de olhos azuis encontrava-se agora na varanda daquele quarto de onde não saia há um mês… Ofegante… ele só lhe dava água quando ela estava a sentir-se mal – por favor…

- Queres o quê?! Água? Portasses-te bem! Se parasses um pouco para pensar que não adianta responderes-me mal terias tudo… se me dissesses "Amo-te" terias o Mundo. Mas ao invés disso preferes olhar-me com esses olhos… tristes e com ódio.

- DEMAND POR FAVOR!

O homem começou a arrastá-la pelos cabelos para dentro do quarto deitando-a na cama – DIZ ME POR FAVOR AQUI E AGORA! – Começando a abusar dela novamente. Há um mês que o fazia com um único objectivo: ter um herdeiro do que não lhe pertencia. – DIZ!

Usagi nada responde… só chora como sempre faz, mas estas lágrimas não sentem só dor exterior. Ela pensava em tudo o que se passava: ficar longe do marido, perder a sua filha tão desejada, ser espancada e abusada todos os dias… corroía-a por dentro. Os seus olhos não tinham emoção, apenas um grande vazio.

- Diz que és minha… que vais ter o nosso bebé, meu herdeiro – beijando-a mordendo-lhe os lábios, ele não compreende o seu olhar – ou será que já o tens e não mo dizes?

Usagi sente-se fraca – água Demand… só to peço… uma simples coisa…

Ele nada diz… apenas sente o prazer de a abusar ela… sente repugnância… nojo. Ele acaba… e ela mais nojo sente em sentir aquilo dentro dela.

- Vai lá E NÃO TE ATREVAS A TENTAR FUGIR!!!

- Sabes que mesmo que me atrevesse… nunca conseguiria.

Usagi respira aliviada por finalmente chegar à cozinha e beber água. Ouvindo passos Usagi assusta-se deixando o copo cair no chão.

- Calma princesa… sou só eu, Rubeus…

- Ah… ah… S-sim… vi-vi-vim só a-aqui beber água… já estou de saída.

- Já? Não vás já… - Rubeus aproxima-se de Usagi apertando o corpo contra o dela. – Há homens que têm muita sorte. – Cheirando-lhe o cabelo e colocando a mão na sua cintura.

Usagi afasta-se – O.. O... Demand… ele ordenou que eu me despacha-se… por .. por favor.. deixa-me sair.

Ela tenta sair mas ele impede-a sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – _Sabes que se me fizeres uns favores eu posso-te ajudar a sair daqui e a voltar para o teu Endymion… tudo desde que os cumprisses._

- Deixei de acreditar em toda a gente. Morri. Já não sou mais a Usagi que era alegre e sempre a sorrir. Podes parar de dizer coisas que nunca irás cumprir. Sabes que o Demand tem mais poder que tu.

- _De certeza?!_ Bem… tu tens um belo corpo, seria um desperdício só Demand usufrui-lo… e visto que já deves sentir nojo ao estar com alguém senão o teu marido, podes aproveitar esse facto.

- DEIXA-ME! – tentando livrar-se dele, mas ele agarra-lhe logo no pulso.

- Eu posso ajudar-te… pensa bem nisto, enquanto o Demand vai à Torre de Controlo naquelas duas horas, tu ficas sozinha. Nesses dias fazes-me os favores e após eu estar satisfeito, ajudo-te a escapar.

- QUE SE PASSA AQUI?! – Demand grita furioso pelo que vê.

- Demand, a princesinha estava a tentar escapar e eu agarrei-a a tempo.

Demand aproxima-se de Usagi e esbofeteia-a – Que não conseguias?! Cabra! És uma cabra. NÃO SAIS DAQUI NUNCA! ÉS MINHA!

Agarrando-a ao colo, leva-a novamente para o quarto. Usagi vive um inferno.

*** Na casa de Mamoru ***

- Que estás a fazer Rey?! – Mamoru grita nervoso depois de Rey se aproximar dele repentinamente e lhe roubar um beijo.

- Estou a ver aquilo que poderia e poderá ser meu.

Mina chega perto deles ainda não acreditando no que vê – Enlouqueceste Mamoru?! A Usagi está a sofrer e tu estás aqui com ela?! Eu desisto de compactuar convosco. Traidores! Vou dizer às meninas e iremos procurar SÓ NÓS. Como se atrevem a trai-la? A tua mulher Mamoru… a tua amiga Rey! Ela sempre foi como uma irmã para mim.

- Mina espera… percebeste mal – Mamoru tenta explicar mas Mina fecha a porta com força impedindo Mamoru de a seguir, entra imediatamente no carro. Mamoru sabia que Mina tratou sempre Usagi como uma irmã. Voltando a entrar em casa furioso, vê Rey com um sorriso enorme – SAI DA MINHA CASA JÁ! E EXPLICA ÀS TUAS AMIGAS O QUE FIZESTE! EU NÃO TE ADMITO NEM NUNCA ADMITI UM ABUSO DESTES, NUM MOMENTO DESTES! SAI!

- Mamo, calma… estamos aqui sozinhos agora… podemos aproveitar – aproximando-se de Mamoru.

- Sabes que não bato em mulheres, é bom que saias antes que eu perca o controlo.

- Estou a ir, mas amanhã volto… vais ser meu. A Usagi morreu, e se não morreu ainda irá morrer, não entendes isso? Ela está com o inimigo. Apercebe-te que tens de voltar a viver e se o queres, eu estou de braços abertos só para ti…

Mamoru está vermelho de raiva, fechando os olhos para se acalmar – SAI!

Rey sai e Mamoru liga imediatamente para Amy a explicar a situação…

Amanhece… mais uma noite sem dormir, e agora pior com raiva no peito, mais uma manhã negra… parece que desde que Usagi foi raptada os dias eram negros e não havia nem um raio de sol na sua vida… o sol para ele eram os cabelos da mulher que amava…

Começou a recordar a primeira vez que a encontrou em que ela lhe dera com um papel na cabeça, no dia a seguir com um sapato… Implicavam todos os dias… No primeiro beijo que ele lhe dera, e ela nunca soube que esse tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo – ela estava bêbeda… - no aparecimento de Chibiusa… A Chibiusa… até dela ela enciumou… e agora? A pequenina deles, era como lhe chamavam quando ela de quando em quando ia a casa deles após o casamento. Dói… e dói mais saber que poderia ter feito mais e mais… poderia-lhe ter dado mais…

Afinal… foi ela que lhe ensinou o que era o amor – os seus pais morreram quando ele era jovem – e apenas um olhar dela e um sorriso significavam amor…

Amor… Hoje mais do que nunca senti tua falta… Falta dos teus OLHOS… Falta dos meus nos teus… Falta do teu OLHAR…Falta da alegria no meu OLHAR. Alegria… Era o que não faltava a Usagi, e ela tinha tanto que o dava a cada um.

*** Lugar escuro ***

Usagi caminha até à cozinha juntamente com Demand para almoçar – ele só a deixava ali almoçar quando ela lhe tinha feito a vontade sem choro.

Mas Usagi à muito que não chorava, não havia mais nada senão vazio… lembrou as palavras do homem que amava… "Há momentos infelizes em que a solidão e o silêncio se tornam meios de liberdade." Ainda não tinham tornado… mas mantinha essa esperança.

Enquanto o almoço era servido, Rubeus aproximou-se dela enquanto Demand olhava o jornal – ele gostava de ver as constantes notícias sobre a mulher que se encontrava na sua frente "ataque de força superior", "morta viva", "suicídio" – ria alto, podia não ter piada nenhuma mas tentou saber como seria se Endymion lesse aquilo todos os dias, a raiva que sentia dos média…

-_ Já pensaste na minha proposta?_ – Rubeus sussurrou no ouvido de Usagi.

- Já. – respondeu decidida.

**---- Continua ----**

BUAAAAA mais reviews pode ser pode? Ok tou a brincar… Tenho de ir para os (AEPCDRA) "AnimaoEgoPorCausaDeReviewsAnonimo" xD tou parva hj… n liguem (ai se fosse so hoje…)

Entusiasma-me tanto… mesmo.

Vocês são uns amores.

Que acham que a Usako irá fazer?

Kisses* Chuuuuaaaaack


	6. Usagi volta mas Bem?

Torneio 24h correu bem. Apesar de eu ter de gritar 50xs com uma otária que não queria fazer nada e a minha turma ser 18 meninas (só 16 presentes) e 2 meninos não facilitou… Eu na roullotezinha ou a fazer bifanas ou a aturar gente bêbada… brincando… nem todos estavam. Servir imperiais xD das 13h do dia 21 até às 17h do dia 22 sem parar.

Felizmente correu tudo bem. Fez-se dinheirinho (é o que se precisa).

Lá dentro fizeram-se a amigas minhas e por 3xs houve porradas entre equipas… mas… nda comigo pq eu tive sempre na rua com frrrrrrriu .

Depois volto a casa e deparo-me com a noticia de um miúdo de 13 anos que foi… pai? QUêêêêê ? ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ PERDIDO… GOSH…

Mas bem… Eheh… Ataqes…

Olhem… quero mais reviews… tá?

Beijinhuuuuuu

**Princess Rebeca Chiba**, estou a gostar =D vem sempre comentar. Obrigada eheh. Hm será que acertaste? Será que ela aceitou? Achas que dá um gostinho de quero mais eh? Obrigada =D O seu convite foi aceite, pois já li só ainda não revisei. Estou gostando da sua fic. Estive realmente sobrecarregada mas já passou weeee. Beijinhos. Continua lendo.

**Izaa** Eh obrigada por voltares. Continua lendo sim? É uma vaca sim nunca gostei mto dela xS

Beijinhus .

**Mimi**… Oh obrigada por continuar lendo ^^, bem é triste sim… mas espero que continues a gostar porque talvez o final seja compensador (= beijinhuu

**Sailorusa** obrigada por leres =) tal como referi na nota, eu não faço grandes caps nesta fic mas as outras serão diferentes. Esta fic é a primeira mas agora eu posto mais um cap sempre q puder visto já não ter tnto trabalho em cima =D

**Sweet'dumpling** hm donde conheço ? hm o que será? Eheh já tou menos em stress… e espero q o primeiro cap da nossa fic tenha reviews pra eu por o 2º =D beijinho coisa fofa

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 6 **– Usagi volta mas… Bem?

- Rey, o Mamoru falou comigo e pediu-me por favor para eu ter uma conversa séria contigo.

- Foi para isso que aqui vieste Amy? Para me encomendar sermão? Não preciso.

- Precisas. A nossa Usagi está desaparecida há um mês… Nossa amiga, conselheira, protectora, que nos tem dado tanto. Como és capaz de tentar algo com o Mamoru? Abre os olhos. Estamos todos a sofrer. E se tu não estás minimamente interessada então sai disto, pára de fingir o que não és… Pára de…

- De tentar?! UM HOMEM QUE DEVERIA SER MEU E ELA ROUBOU-MO!

- Não sejas idiota, eles estiveram sempre destinados. Não te aproveites desta ocasião. Já basta a dor que ele sente em perder a filha.

- E a mulher…

- CALA-TE REY! A Usagi está viva! Não te insinues o contrário.

- Um mês Amy… sem rasto, ela sai do hospital sem recuperar… que queres que pense? Vocês são tão cegas que não vêem?!

- Eu desisto Rey. Mas ao menos não interfiras nisto. Se um dia decidires ganhar consciência, então nesse dia volta para nos ajudar. Ela sempre fez tudo por nós. DEU ATÉ A VIDA!

*** Casa de Mamoru ***

Perdido em pensamentos… Mamoru afunda a cabeça nas mãos. A falta que ela faz… só a alegria que ela trazia era suficiente para encher um coração.

- Luna, achas que se eu chamasse Serenity para nos ajudar a procurar seria uma boa ideia? Desde que a Chibiusa desapareceu eles voltaram logo e também não devem andar bem… Eu acho que eles poderiam tentar…

- Mamoru, não sei, mas vale a pena tentar pelo sim pelo não…

*** Lugar escuro ***

- Então princesa, já tomou a sua decisão?

- Sim Rubeus… mas… tenho receio mesmo assim. Quem me diz que não irás faltar?

- Digo eu. Nunca falto às minhas promessas. Em menos de 2 semanas já estarás em casa.

18h, Demand tinha saído como fazia todas as tardes e Rubeus logo encontrou Usagi.

O que há dentro de uma mulher que só sente nojo? Vazio… um coração a doer… olhos sem brilho…

Uma rosa de esperança que morreu dentro de si. Imagens no seu pensamento… de sorrisos que agora já não habitam no seu coração.

O que iria ser quando ela voltasse?

Que seria de si…

Como estaria Mamo-chan… As meninas… Os seus pais e o seu irmão…

*** 2 semanas depois ***

- Estás pronta Usagi? Eu disse que cumpriria.

- Sim, mas… e Demand? Se ele descobre e me volta a perseguir?

- Nada comigo princesa… só depende de ti e dos teus.

- Obrigada por cumprires. Não pela promessa que foi pois não foi de ânimo leve… mas de cumprires.

- Vamos. Não temos tempo a perder.

*** Casa de Mamoru ***

- Serenity, fica aqui em casa para descansares. – Na noite anterior Serenity tinha caído numa escada depois de tentar encontrar onde Usagi estaria.

- Endymion, já passou. Eu vou com vocês.

- Torceste o pé. Como podes dizer que já passou?

- Oh meu Deus… também tu Mamoru? Já não me bastava um!?

- Vá. Nós vamos. Tu ficas. Toma cuidado e se precisares de alguma coisa liga.

Mais um dia de buscas… Mais desespero…

A campainha de casa de Mamoru começa a tocar…

- *E agora?!* * Bem, talvez seja melhor lá ir*

Abrindo a porta, Serenity abre a boca e solta um grito – USAGI! VOLTAS-TE!

- Serenity… que fazes aqui? O Mamoru? Preciso de o ver!

- Entra… Oh meu deus… O que te fizeram?! Como voltaste?! Estás cheia de hematomas, o teu olho… o teu lábio está rebentado. Usagi senta-te aqui e descansa… Eu vou-lhes ligar para terminarem as buscas.

- Agora está tudo bem, julgo eu… fui muito maltratada pelo Demand mas um amigo dele propôs-me algo e, bem… eu não quis mas foi isso que me ajudou a voltar…

- Ai querida Usagi… Vou-lhes ligar. - - Sim… voltem. Não perguntes porquê Endy. Voltem já! Até já então. --

- Serenity… o que fazes aqui?

- O Mamoru pediu-me ajuda nas buscas e claro que concordei… A minha filha… - Lágrimas começam a correr no rosto de Serenity.

- Presumi isso… Se eu a perdesse ela desapareceria.

- Serenity, o que foi?

- Vê…

Por detrás de Serenity, perto do sofá aparece Usagi…

Mamoru grita USAGI e corre para ela, ofegante, pegando-a no colo e chorando… Usagi aperta-o com força mesmo sentindo dor. Mamoru afastasse e olha para o rosto de Usagi e começa a chorar e a beijá-la intensamente.

Atrás deles, todas as meninas, até Rey, encontravam-se especadas emocionadas com a cena.

Mamoru toca no rosto de Usagi.

Depois de um pouco, todas correm e abraçam Usagi.

- Amor… Nunca mais te vou largar. NUNCA. Senti tanto a tua falta… nem acredito que aqui estás…

- Nem eu Mamo-chan… Mas tinha medo… a nossa bebé. Desculpa…

- A culpa não foi tua Usako. O que precisas agora? Talvez seja melhor descansares sim?

- Não recuso. Desculpem meninas mas estou muito cansada… Amanhã digo tudo o que se passou.

- Claro Usagi. É tão bom estares de volta que o resto não interessa. Descansa bem. Até amanhã.

Usagi foi tomar banho e logo a seguir deitou-se junto a Mamoru que logo a abraçou.

Usagi acorda ofegante, olha o relógio e são ainda 3 da manhã. Sentindo-se estranha, vai até à casa de banho e lava o rosto mas quando olha o espelho tem o maior susto: na sua testa, uma lua em quarto crescente negra. Logo a seguir começa a sentir dores de barriga e a vomitar até vomitar apenas sangue.

**---- Continua ----**

Quer dizer… Não!

Vou fazer greve.

Poucas reviews e mesmo assim deixo dias sem aqui vir aiai…

Quero mais reviews tá bem? Nem que seja para me entusiasmar.

Beijinhos.


	7. Tristes memórias recentes

Vá lá… Não fiz greve (quer dizer, fiz, mas de 1 dia) é que hoje fui ao Porto. Nunca tinha ido xD

Sailor Eternal… hm já te vi aqi? Se não fico feliz de estares a ler. Estás a gostar msm? Hmm será? Será? Leia pra ver =P bjuuu.

Princesa Rebecca Chiba … hm acho que me estás a entender, o que é raro em quem lê, pelo menos em poemas meus nunca ninguém me entende, não q os outros n me entendam mas são pcos os q sabem q eu vejo "para alem de…"… muito raro. Gosto de ler as tuas opiniões, fico feliz q estejas a ler mesmo. Peço-te que continues a tua fic… está linda, apesar de achar triste a Rini chamar tio ao seu pai . Beijinhus mha qerida =)

Izaaa . Back =D fico feliz q teja lendo, continue sim? Eheh. Bjinhu

Mimi, cm viste minha assídua leitora (FICO MSM HAPPY COM AS TUAS REVIEWS) só fiz greve 1 dia e hj voltei tnt q este cap axo q n saiu mt bem, q axa? Me diga dps de ler. Beijinhus.

Sailorusa… que tem ela? Muita coisa guardada posso-te dizer: rancor, ódio, mas sempre muito amor para dar. Apesar de tudo tem havido algo a fazer-lhe falta. Le este cap pois no outro eu irei explicar tudo melhor… o que quero dar a mostrar, e ainda irei mostrar, será o amor de Mamoru por ela pois se fores vendo, muita vez foi Usagi a mostrar-lhe o seu amor e aqi será pra ele mostrar o q sente. Continue lendo sim? Obrigada plas reviews eheh =D beijinhuu

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 7 **– Tristes memórias recentes

Mamoru acordou, há noites que não dormia e só conseguira dormir naquela noite. Mas ao deixar de sentir a presença de Usagi o seu coração acelerou.

- Amor… onde estás?!

Usagi ainda não estava bem. Vomitou muito sangue mas depois só continuaram as dores. Mesmo estando mal, tinha de tentar responder. – Estou aqui… na casa de banho.

- Coelhinha que se passa? O que é isto? Vamos para o hospital. – Quase lhe faltou o ar ao ver Usagi encostada à parede agarrada à barriga.

- Não… isto já passa.

- Usako, a sério… estás a deixar-me preocupado… o que se passa para só estares agarrada à barriga?!

- Nada amor… Só preciso de descanso… depois de tudo, só preciso de descansar e estar ao teu lado.

Mamoru pega-lhe ao colo e leva-a novamente para a cama. – Não te vou largar mais… nunca mais deixo que te levem de mim. É como se me faltasse algo dentro de mim…

- Não faltará mais amor… já passou tudo.

- Nem tudo… sabes isso Usako.

- Estás a falar da ChibiUsa?

- Sim. Tenho medo que não consigamos outra vez.

- Queres tentar?

- Usako, claro que não! Logo agora. Estás frágil e nervosa com isto tudo, não vamos conseguir. Descansa amor.

- Tu também. Dorme bem minha vida.

*** Lugar escuro ***

- MALDIÇÃO! RUBEUS, CHAMA TODOS AQUI JÁ!

- Meu príncipe, tal como pediu… chamei todos.

Demand encontrava-se numa sala com tudo à sua volta partido e os seus olhos emanavam raiva.

- Quem a deixou escapar? QUEM? – Ao ver que ninguém respondia – Eu volto a repetir: A MINHA PRINCESA SERENITY. ONDE ESTÁ? RESPONDAM-ME!

Rubeus fala quando vê que ninguém lhe responde – Meu príncipe, já procurou bem por toda a casa?

- Claro que sim! Até ligar a televisão e me deparar com a notícia de que ELA TINHA VOLTADO ONTEM PARA PERTO DO IDIOTA E DESDE ONTEM QUE A PROCURO, mas alguém me explica COMO? Com uma casa cheia de pessoas alguém me vai dizer que não a viu?

Anne, uma das suas "servas" levantou a cabeça com medo – meu príncipe, eu estive ontem sempre perto dos portões e não vi a princesa passar. Caso tivesse acontecido, eu ter-lhe ia dito.

- Então alguém a ajudou. Se nenhum de vós se acusa forço-vos UM POR UM para saber quem fez isto.

Nenhum se acusou novamente.

- Muito bem… ninguém diz nada. Vou a Tóquio, Rubeus peço-te que venhas comigo, e NINGUÉM sai. Vou procurar o que me pertence e, quando eu voltar, é bom que algum se acuse, ou sofrem todos as consequências.

*** Casa de Usagi e Mamoru ***

- Tal como vos digo meninas, eu não vi nada… Não me lembro senão de ter acordado numa cama num quarto escuro.

- E, Usagi, se nos permites perguntar… Como perdes-te o bebé?

- O Demand tem um grande ódio pelo Endymion… apesar de eu não entender, ele disse que mataria o nosso bebé. – Mamoru agarra logo a mão de Usagi.

Mina espanta-se – Demand? Ma…ma…mas… ele não estava… morto?

-Assim eu pensava… A Galáxia, muito tempo antes da batalha, fê-lo renascer com muito poder. Eu própria não sinto que tenha forças para o enfrentar.

- Maldita Galáxia… mas… e o bebé, como foi?

- Ele espancou-me. Disse que não me mataria a mim, só ao bebé e conseguiu. Só que sangrei imenso e vim parar ao hospital mas mal acordei, ele já me estava a preparar para ir embora como se tivesse medo de alguém, apesar de nos ter posto disfarces e nomes falsos.

Mamoru olhou triste para Usagi… tão nova e já a passar por tanto de mal, sem merecer… e eles queriam tanto aquele bebé.

- Usagi, posso-te perguntar uma coisa? – Rey diz hesitante.

- Claro.

- Ele magoou-te imenso como se vê… Verbalmente e fisicamente, certo?

- Certo… onde queres chegar?

- Usagi… ele violou-te?

Logo se fez silêncio e Usagi olhou para o chão começando a chorar. Mamoru surpreendeu-se… Como seria alguém capaz disso depois de uma mulher perder um bebé? Demasiado cruel…

- Desculpa Usagi. – Rey logo a abraçou chorando também junto a ela.

- Já passou… agora estou com o homem que amo, com as minhas amigas e nada mais importa.

- Usako… sabes que importa.

- O quê amor?

- E se ele só te fez isto para criar uma união, algo que tenham em comum…

Mina e as outras olharam-no estranhas – como assim Mamoru?

- E se ele só fez isto para herdar o nosso reinado, a Lua, para que pudesse acusar que aquele é seu filho, pois afinal eu não tive nenhum com a Usako, este gajo é nojento e faz de tudo pelos vistos para ter o que quer. Se tiver um elo de ligação entre vocês, ele julga que o reino poderá ser seu.

- Não… não pode ser…

- Amor, calma, eu estou contigo. Talvez o que aconteceu ontem tenha sido sinal disso, não achas? Mas o que vamos fazer?

Makoto levanta-se - Matá-lo! Só assim se acaba com isto.

- Mako-chan, não o viste… ele tem um grande poder.

- Usagi mas não podes pensar que és mais fraca… O que interessa agora é nenhum de vocês dois entrar em pânico por causa do "suposto bebé" e da violação. Vocês têm isso na cabeça e vão falar quando formos embora, mas não hajam de cabeça quente.

- Nós sabemos… Nada nos vai separar. Usako, e se nós chamássemos a Serenity e o Endymion? Talvez eles nos pudessem ajudar.

- Sim, penso que é o melhor que temos a fazer…

_________

- Estou a ver-te Princesa… sim, eu, Demand… eu tenho poder sobre ti. Estou a ver a lua negra irradiar sobre ti. Vem a mim…

__________

Usagi começa a sentir-se mal e a desmaiar. Era como se dois poderes distintos se tentassem apoderar dela mas o seu coração balança-se… Logo todos se preocuparam e, lá fora, alguém ri maleficamente.

**---- Continua ----**

Revisem sim? Mesmo novos leitores tá tá?

Pode ser pode?

Vá lá… Não fiz greve mas agora vou fzer xD

Beijão.


	8. União: lua negra e lua branca

Uma palavra que me defina desde ontem para hoje? DESILUSÃO. Sim.

Sabem o que é neste site acolherem me tão bem… Dizerem "Quero mais", não criticarem a minha escrita (bem, até porque é a minha primeira fic e se há erros… Bem, eu faço tudo no Word =/ ) . E fazem-me sentir mesmo feliz…

Eu posso não escrever bem… mas eu imaginava esta fic há imenso tempo, eu própria receei escrevê-la mas VOCÊS, sim! VOCÊS! Os que lêem e mesmo os que não revisam… Fizeram-me querer continuar.

Eu posso não ter a melhor ortografia, posso não escrever maravilhosamente bem… enfim… Mas eu sei disto: EU TENTO! Eu estou habituada a escrever em cadernos e lá auto-corrijo-me.

Desilusão porquê? Posto a fic num outro site que me acolhe, e a segunda review é: está bom mas cuidado com a ortografia e pontuação

*Uauuwuh* bem eu disse logo o que digo e bem que não é um caderno – logo não me auto-corrijo – quanto à pontuação – tenho noção que uso demasiadas reticências, nas é hábito.

Tudo bem. É bom receber críticas mas ser logo a segunda 0.0

Eu apenas falo por achar triste: este site é "Mundial" e acolhem-me tão bem… deixam-me tão feliz SÉRIO e mesmo se vêem erros não é logo o que dizem… depois num site "Nacional" é isto… já não sendo a primeira vez, porque à mínima coisa criticam mas enfim… tudo bem.

O que quero dizer mesmo é obrigada e que têm todos um lugar no meu coração. Os que revisão e os que lêem.

Beijinhos.

**Agradecimentos:**

I go **sweet **I go xD . mais parece o reclame do nestum* xD qerida fofinhaah

Não peça desculpa **Hachi-chan **querida, é compreensível. Mas sentia saudade de suas reviews, fico mesmo feliz por serem grandes e fofos xD vou começar a pôr votações para ti. Será q houve pancadaria =O . eu tb sou um pco masoqista xD n es a única. Eu n irei fazer sofrer mto usagi, promisse. Espero q continue revisando sim Yasmin. Proponho q mesmo q n qeira q Usako esteja grávida de Demand, muita coisa acontecera por isso leia xD. Beijinho **

**Mimi**, minha leitora assídua =D Obrigada. Continua. Como sweet diz… Go. Go.

Eheh **Sailorusa **eu sou boazinha xD apesar da historia ser dramática. -.- depôs deste cap n abandones pois muito ira acontecer. Beijinho

O meu especial obrigada vai para a **Princesa Rebeca Chiba**, com quem tenho falado no MSN, ohh ela é tão querida 0.0 . Deu-me imensas sugestões que irei seguir, pois eu não sabia para que lado virar. Recomendo a todos todos que leiam a fic dela pois está linda e eu apoio-a a 1000% de tão cute que está, mesmo. Beijinhos a ti minha querida e obrigada mesmo pelo apoio.

mais parece o reclame do nestum* xD isso leia xD

z por serem grandes e fofos xD - nncia acontecer a Mamoru. eles.

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 8 – **União: Lua Negra e Lua Branca

- Já estás a despertar… que susto meu amor.

- Mamo-chan… que aconteceu? – Usagi tenta levantar-se, vendo o olhar triste de Mamoru, mas começa a sentir uma dor de cabeça enorme.

- Deita-te. Precisas de descansar… Foi o que o Dr. Brandon disse.

- Brandon?! Mas… ele… ele é obstetra, porque o chamaste?!

- Primeiro porque perdemos a nossa bebé recentemente, segundo porque estava desconfiado.

- De quê?!

- De que estás grávida.

- Mas… acabaste por saber que não estou, é impossível! Perdi a nossa bebé recentemente e… Oh meu Deus…

- Não te preocupes Usako. Estou aqui, sempre. Para o melhor e para o pior, sabes bem… foi essa a minha promessa. Ele semanas depois voltou a tentar certo? Bastou isso. Amor calma… vai correr tudo bem.

- Não, não vai Mamoru! – a face de Usagi enchia-se de lágrimas que corriam dos seus olhos – o único bebé que eu queria ter seria o nosso… ele só fez isto para se apoderar do nosso Reino e eu não posso permitir…e se este bebé nasce amor eu não vou conseguir…vou estar sempre a viver na culpa…

- Usako, que culpa? Aquele abusador é o culpado! Eu irei matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! Tu e esse bebé não têm culpa nenhuma e eu não te deixo NUNCA ter essa ideia. Nós somos felizes, e iremos continuar a ser à nossa maneira. Havemos de ter os nossos próprios filhos e continuar sempre bem. Desde que haja amor.

- Tu podes dizer isso e não pensar o mesmo…

- Em que momento da minha vida eu não te fui sincero?

- Amor, não é isso… Eu só me sinto enojada em ter um bebé que não é teu, nosso, mas sim daquele vagabundo. Não vou ter este filho.

- Já estás num estado em que não iremos arriscar, nem pudemos. Já perdes-te o nosso bebé, se acontecer o mesmo agora pudemos perder a possibilidade de ter filhos. Vou tratá-lo e amá-lo como se meu filho fosse, ele está no teu ventre, da mulher que amo, e só isso basta. Agora descansa. Vou ficar aqui contigo até o bebé nascer, é uma gravidez de alto risco.

- Tens noção que eu vou sofrer… tu vais sofrer. E eu não quero isso.

- Pára de pensar assim. Somos felizes, eu tenho-te a ti, temos a nossa casa, a nossa vida.

- Vou precisar de ti Mamo-chan…

- E eu vou estar sempre onde precisares.

Mas ali perto alguém os observava. De repente o quarto do casal tornou-se escuro e o homem que os observava anteriormente estava ali, em frente a eles.

- Estou a estragar um momento romântico? Oh… que pena.

- Demand… que fazes aqui?

- Que faço aqui minha princesa? Ora… venho buscar-te. Tu pertences-me. E ainda vou gostar de saber como fugiste.

- SAI DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

- E que irás tu fazer Endymion – Demand está agora frente-a-frente com Mamoru – NADA! Porque tu não sabes fazer NADA! Nem proteges-te a tua mulher, nem um filho soubeste fazer… Oh esquece… Não tão rapidamente como eu.

- COMO TE ATREVES!

Mamoru começa a espancar Demand, este tenta mover-se mas Mamoru está a descarregar toda a sua energia nele, toda a fúria que sentia. Usagi assistia a tudo sem quase se conseguir mexer começou a tremer com medo do que podia acontecer a Mamoru. Quando Demand se move, apenas consegue dar um murro em Mamoru mas ele continua a espancá-lo. Até que Mamoru bate fortemente na face de Demand, ele começa a sangrar e pára de se defender.

Mamoru levanta-se – NUNCA MAIS TOCAS NEM SEQUER NUM FIO DE CABELO DA USAGI.

Ileso, Demand olha para a sua mão com sangue.

- Endymion podes defende-la quantas vezes quiseres. Eu irei sempre voltar... Ela irá ter o meu filho e não teu. Eu volto Serenity. – Demand desaparece.

- Mamo-chan…

- Calma amor, está tudo bem…

- A tua boca, estás a sangrar.

- Já passa. Ele é demasiado cobarde, é fraco. Ao contrário do que ele disse, não tem poder superior nenhum.

- Mamoru, não digas isso… ele deve ter. Não pudemos pensar que não só porque não usou o seu poder agora.

- Podes ter razão. Mas… Não penses mais nisso agora.

- Deitas-te aqui ao meu lado? Tenho frio.

- Claro amor… Agora dorme. Precisas de descansar, sim?

- Então dorme comigo também.

*** Casa de Demand ***

- Meu príncipe, voltou. – Rubeus ajoelhou-se perante ele.

Demand estava furioso, emanava raiva. Agarrou num copo de wisky e começou a beber – não sei como ousaram… Desafiaram-me, mas não irei desistir. Serenity está grávida de um filho meu logo irá considerar que o Reino da Lua me pertence. Ela vai arrepender-se. O Endymion vai morrer!

- Príncipe, irá ter um filho? Parabéns.

- Obrigado. Irá ser um bom herdeiro estou certo. E ela… ela assim terá a força, a força da lua negra.

- Quem sabe ela própria destruirá Endymion.

- Não sei Rubeus, apesar de tudo Serenity é demasiado pura. Só quando o bebé nascer. Vamos ver… Vamos ver.

*** Casa de Usagi e Mamoru ***

O casal tinha acabado de acordar com os raios de sol no seu quarto.

- Usagi… Amo-te.

- E eu a ti minha vida, meu coração. Quem me dera ficar aqui agarrada a ti o dia todo.

- E porque não?

- As meninas vêm cá daqui a nada para falar de alguma estratégia… Afinal ele irá voltar. A qualquer momento temos de nos preparar.

- E porque vais tu falar nisso? Vou-lhes ligar, não te podes estar a preocupar com essas coisas.

- Ei… não vais nada fazer isso…

-Xiu. És minha esposa e estás grávida. Eu sou médico e tenho um dever grande: cuidar de ti. Por isso vou encher-te de mimos hoje e todos os dias. E hoje iremos ficar aqui. Todo o dia. Amanhã temos de ir ao hospital por causa do bebé.

- Sim amor mas…

- Mas nada… … Sim Mina, discutam isso entre vocês depois comuniquem-me a mim, a Usako não se pode cansar … Certo… Ok, Xau então.

- És mesmo parvo.

- Por ti…

*** Templo de Rey ***

- Um bebé pode trazer a ruína neste Mundo e no Reino.

- Porque dizes isso Rey?

- Se ele nasce pertence à Lua Branca e à Lua Negra…

- E Usagi, ficará bem?

- Não… Nunca poderá abdicar do trono. Não será nada igual… A Lua e a Terra estão ligados pelo amor da Usagi e do Mamoru.

Nunca seria igual…

Mesmo que Mamoru aceite o bebé.

Respostas ficavam sem pergunta… teriam de esperar 7 meses para as ter.

---- Continua ----

Revisem sim =D

Obrigada por tudo minhas queridas.

Têm sido um grande motivo para eu sorrir todos os dias. Sim, pode parecer estúpido, mas escrever dá-me alento.

Beijinhus*


	9. Anatomia da Lua :parte 1

Dá me a impressão que a **Hachi **está do contra xD . Minha ortografia pra você pode ser estranha, normal, estou escrevendo em português de Portugal mas aqela mina era de Portugal xD eheh .esta correndo? Não… ainda mto irá acontecer durante a gravidez… acredite no q lhe digo xD. Foi msm do contra Jasmin-chan xD

**Jessica **8D Leitora nova q n referi pq sou burra e esqeceu se me. Obrigada. Continue lendo sii? Eheh bjinhu

**Princesa Rebeca** =D fiquei feliz por ter gostado, faz mt bem na mha alma sim… beijinhuu e obrigada pelo continuo apoio. Sua historia ta 10*

Ola **Mimi** eheheh continua lendo sim mto esta pra acontecer* beijinhu

Eh **Izaaa** que será? Que será? Que ira acontecer? Muita coisa ira acontecer ;) continua. Bjinhuuu

**Sweet**, bem verdade xD por acaso nunca li nada dela… ms enfim, q fazer? Povo de Portugal so critica, Brasil bem mais acolhedor e qerido. Sim aqele reclame do nestum q o puto atira um nestum em yogurte e dps corre tudo atrás daqela nha nha xD. És ma sim, e n sou eu a única a dizer. Tão eu à espera da continuação da historia e vem me uma nota de autora uahhhahha =|. Eu qero te smp aturar qerida. Ta totó hoje ? bjinhuu.

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 9 – **Anatomia da Lua – pt 1

- Não Mamo-chan… desculpa… não consigo.

Usagi está no 2º mês e meio de gravidez mas não se tem sentido bem: Enjoos constantes, Uma lua negra que aparece na sua testa durante a noite, o choro constante sem razão, não quer sair da cama… e agora… não consegue despir-se ou deixar-se tocar pelo marido.

- Eu compreendo amor.

- Não… não… Isto não é algo que devas compreender, pois nem eu entendo! Eu sinto nojo dentro de mim. Mas quero tanto fazer amor contigo. Só que… quando estamos quase a começar sinto o meu coração a apertar…Desculpa.

- Todas as mulheres que foram violadas sentem-se assim na altura inicial. Por isso, sim, é compreensível.

- Eu não me tenho sentido bem… e não é só a esse nível.

- Eu sabia… e estou sempre a tentar que me digas o que se passa. E tu que tens feito nessa altura? Isolas-te aqui dentro, na escuridão, nem a janela abres!

- Desculpa…

- Pára de pedir desculpas e fala comigo! Bolas, passo dias a fio a tentar ajudar os outros e quando te tento ajudar a mim rejeitas-me. Mas agora estás disposta a falar, por isso, fala!

- Todas as noites tenho-me levantado da cama e vou à varanda. E na minha testa aparece uma lua… negra.

- Estranho… e que mais?

- Quando me isolo, como dizes, é porque sinto uma dor intensa na cabeça que me deixa livre de pensamentos alegres… só penso no mal, na escuridão, na tristeza e choro sem parar. Por isso é que nunca quero ver ninguém.

- Amor… pode ser que isso tudo seja um ataque do inimigo a ti, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas não deixes. Luta contra isso. Sempre lutas-te, não desistas, não agora!

- Já tentei.

- Fá-lo comigo. A partir de agora não podes ficar sempre aqui, vais comigo sair, … Mas assim não podes estar.

- Obrigada amor… estás sempre ao meu lado, tens estado sempre.

- Agora descansa, amanhã vamos ao parque.

Mamoru não dormiu. Agora que ele sabia que Usagi se levantava todas as noites naquele estado, tinha de ver com os próprios olhos.

Olha para o relógio. 3.33. Usagi começa a levantar-se indo até à varanda. Mamoru segue-a. Usagi tem as mãos no parapeito e começa a olhar a lua, na sua testa forma-se a imagem da lua negra e nuvens começam a cobrir a lua.

Mamoru toca-lhe no ombro e ela vira-se para ele. Os seus olhos estão vermelhos e um vestido negro cobria-a.

- Amor?

Usagi começa a gritar – QUE FAZES AQUI? DEVIAS ESTAR MORTO!

- Usako… é a escuridão a falar. Não deixes que se apodere de ti!

- LARGA-ME! – Usagi esbofeteia Mamoru.

Mamoru começa logo a agitar Usagi pelos ombros e a encostar a testa na dela.

- USAKO! USAKO! – ele murmura com carinho e começa a beijá-la suavemente.

Aí, Usagi começa a voltar ao normal e desmaia nos braços de Mamoru.

Mamoru pega Usagi ao colo e observa o céu. A Lua, que antes estava cheia e branca, tornou-se mais escura.

Deita Usagi sobre a cama e observa marcas no seu corpo como se tivessem sido dadas por chicotes.

*** Quarto de Demand ***

- MALDIÇÃO! Como pude falhar de novo? Desta vez estava tudo a correr bem!

- Calma meu Príncipe. Espere até à próxima lua cheia, é só na lua cheia que funciona pelos vistos. Irá correr tudo bem, vai ver que sim.

- Rubeus espero que sim. O ritual tem de funcionar, agora vamos ter um filho juntos por isso vai ter de funcionar.

*** Quarto de Usagi e Mamoru ***

- Amor… que se passa? Sinto-me estranha…

- Usako… calma. Não se passou nada felizmente consegui evitar o pior. Vou passar a controlar isto. O Demand tentou apoderar-se de ti.

- Oh meu deus… Mamo-chan… desculpa… - Usagi começa a chorar compulsivamente e começa a sentir-se mal. – Mamo…

Usagi desmaia nos braços de Mamoru.

- Usako… USAKO! – Mamoru destapa Usagi para a levar para o hospital e no seu pijama vê sangue. Temendo pelo pior, algo podia ter acontecido ao bebé. Pega Usagi ao colo e leva-a para o hospital.

- Dr. Chiba? Que se passou?!

- A Usagi, preciso que o Dr. Brandon a veja de imediato.

- Claro, deita-a naquele quarto vou já chamá-lo.

- Chiba, calma. Sai do quarto e deixa-a nas minhas mãos.

Mamoru não aguentava a tensão que sentia. Usagi estava branca, pálida e o sangue não parava.

- Sê rápido Brandon, por favor!

- Brandon? Então?!

**---- Continua ----**

MAIS REVIEWS!! AIAIAIAIAI AI

Bjinhuuuuu**


	10. Anatomia da Lua :parte 2

**Agradecimentos: **

O especial à minha Igual – **Rebeca** . é um amor e faço questão de sempre referir isto.. sabe tou ficando sem ideias aii -.-'' gostou da outra fic? Eheh. Beijao.

À **Sweet** que me dedicou seu cap mais lindo de Serena com seu pai. Apoias-me muito acredita e fico-te eternamente agradecida por isso.**

À **Nathoca Malfoy** a qem mandei PM sincera dizendo o que achava das suas fics e da transmissão q tem tido em mim, q me tem servido bem como inspiração. Espero q continue com sua força e um grande obrigada pela review. Sabe que pra mim é mais fácil falar em 1ª pessoa por isso penso q esta n saiu tão bem xD ** bjinhu

**Sailor Usa** de volta finalmente =D espero q tenha lido tudo eheh . deixei de importar com aqela critica, começou a haver boa inspiração por causa de todos os daqi q me tem apoiado e dado alento =)

E **Mimi**. Dedicarei próximo cap a você, pq apesar de n a conhecer, tem fielmente lido minha fic inteira e revisado sempre. Um bjinho no seu coração…

Bem.. aqi vai capitulo 10. Na próxima irei explicar bem a anatomia da lua – o pq do titulo. Esta admito q n ficou mt bem.. n tho andado la mt bm mas há de passar.

Peço vos tb q leiam mha nova fic "Silencio do olhar" que é sobre a minha vida mas na pele de Serena. Um bjo.

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 10 – **Anatomia da Lua – pt 2

- Chiba…

- Brandon, já tens novidades para mim?

- Sim. Chiba, isto não está nada bem nem para o bebé nem para a Usagi. Ela perdeu muito sangue e aconteceu o que é habitual para a causa de uma gravidez de alto risco, um coágulo de sangue soltou-se e afectou os pulmões. Mas calma… está tudo bem por enquanto pode é deixar de estar se ela não estiver em repouso absoluto.

- Eu terei cuidado. Obrigado Brandon. Quando irá ela sair?

- Podes levá-la já hoje. És médico e sabes o que fazer. Tenham cuidado e supervisiona, ela tem de estar num ambiente calmo. Eu sei que ela está de apenas de quase 3 meses mas daqui a 4 prepara-te pois teremos de provocar o parto.

*** Casa de Usagi e Mamoru ***

Já havia passado 3 meses desde o incidente com Usagi.

Mamoru tomou sempre conta dela da melhor maneira possível e com todo o amor que podia dar… Mas sabia que não chegava.

De noite, Demand continuava a atacá-la em sonhos.

Aí Mamoru provou o que queria: ele tinha de lutar com aquele cobarde ou ele atacaria aquando o nascimento do bebé.

Naquele dia, Mamoru estava deitado ao lado de Usagi que via televisão enquanto ele lia… ou assim parecia. Mamoru pensava que se ia aproveitar da lua cheia daquela noite para invocar Demand.

Usagi olhou para ele. – Amor, porque estás a fingir que lês? Estás a pensar o quê?

- Fingir bebé? Fingir porquê?

-Porque o livro está ao contrário… Diz-me, o que se passa?

- Ah nada Usa… estava só a pensar em como pôr o resto do quarto do bebé.

- Hm. Está bem… vou fingir que acredito.

- Usa… - Mamoru é interrompido pelo toque da campainha. – Lá vou eu…

- Ei!

Rey tinha acabado de saltar nos ombros de Mamoru.

- Que pensas estar a fazer?

- Bem… vim ver-te, ou já não posso?

- Podes, mas isso foi escusado.

- Não, não foi… Imagino que deves estar insaciável… que fazes tu por uma mulher que te deseja tanto? Afinal a Usagi não pode sair da cama…

- Pára Rey. Se vens de novo com essa conversa podes sair já.

- Hm… não.

Rey fingia não ouvir e começou a beijar Mamoru até ele a empurrar.

- Chega! Sai já da minha casa!

- Por agora… sim… mas voltarei.

*** De noite, quarto do casal ***

- Dorme bem Usako… - Mamoru via que Usagi já dormia calmamente e começou a por os seus planos em prática.

Foi até à varanda.

Olhou a lua e desesperado gritou: - VAMOS, ENFRENTA-ME AGORA COBARDE. LUTA COMIGO SE TENS CORAGEM.

De repente as nuvens que cobriam a brilhante lua descobriam e de lá surge Demand.

-Como ousas chamar-me de cobarde Endymion?

- Sempre o foste. A partir do momento em que te aproveitas-te de Usagi a dormir e nunca na minha frente.

-Isso não é cobardia. É tirar de perto de ti a mulher que me pertence.

-ELA NÃO TE PERTENCE. É MINHA MULHER !

- Mas tem o meu filho. Então se queres luta, vem. Segue-me.

Mamoru transforma-se em Endymion e seguem até um parque.

Uma dura agressão verbal começou: Demand era especialista em magoar pessoas com palavras.

Desde "Nem um filho conseguiste fazer" a "Vais ficar sem ela pois ela vai-se converter à lua negra"…

Magoava mas Mamoru atacava-o.

A luta física começou e Mamoru feriu Demand com a sua espada no abdómen.

Demand desaparece mas diz: "Eu volto quando menos esperares… e podes crer que ficarás sem Serenity."

Quando voltou a casa, Usagi estava a pé preocupadíssima com o marido. Mas logo ele lhe explicou o que se passou… Usa não ficou mais calma e no fundo sabia que era ela quem tinha de agir para destruir Demand.

Ao mesmo tempo pensava se não seria isto um desafio ao seu marido e quando Demand atacaria de novo… Ela sabia que ele não desistiria tão fácil.

---- Continua ----

Aiai … desculpem . Está curtinho.

Estou a perder um pco as ideias xD tb n houve mtas reviews talvez tha sido isso tb eheheh brincadeirinha.

Beijinhos e Revisem! Ainda muito irá acontecer, principalmente no próximo capitulo.


	11. Anatomia da Lua :parte 3

AIIIIII A MINHA CARA DE FELICIDADE!!!! LEITORA NOVA!!!!

**Mara**… bem vinda =D continua lendo. Terá continuação sim. Se qiser leia tb minha outra fic. Beijao enorme e mt obrigada

Minha **Bequinha**… palavras pra qe ne? Já sbe o q vou dizer =P obrigada mha xuxu. Bjiiiinhuu

**Sweet** ta peqeno e este tb -.-'' aiai q faço eu aqi… tou mesmo do pior nestes dias xD preguiça… supero te? AHAH TA DOIDA. Vai começar contando fics de comedia?!? Hm?

**Mimi** oh q qelida continuar a ler. Le sim e le mha outra tb eheh já meti 2º cap hj. Toca a revisar mha outra tb =D

Bjinhuuz a toda a gente. Meu mundo*

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 11 – **Anatomia da Lua – pt 3

O desespero vai-se arrastando pela casa de Usagi e Mamoru.

- Não te vai levar a lado nenhum continuar preocupado… Quanto mais pensas nisso pior é para nós amor.

- Usagi, sabes bem que não é assim. Eu não consigo sequer adormecer só de pensar que ele se pode aproveitar disso.

- Vai haver sempre momentos piores na vida – Usagi senta-se ao colo de Mamoru – nós já lutámos muito, não podemos desistir agora…

- Eu sei paixão…

Nessa noite, sendo lua cheia, Demand decide atacar.

Antes de se aproximar de Usagi, coloca um produto na cara de Mamoru que o faz desmaiar e logo põe o seu plano em prática.

Quando Usagi acorda, está deitada e amarrada na cama de Demand. Tenta gritar mas até a sua boca está tapada.

Demand aparece e vê que ela já se encontra acordada.

- Então querida princesa. Prepara-te.

Lágrimas correm na face de Usagi. Demand com uma mão pega a mão de Usagi e com outra na barriga dela.

Começando a ditar uma profecia, Demand e Usagi começam a ficar iluminados. A lua escurece e logo toda a cidade também.

A união de Usagi com Demand fazia a lua negra e a lua branca tornarem-se uma só. Os olhos de Usagi escurecem e no seu corpo aparece um vestido negro.

Usagi converte-se à Lua Negra e beija Demand – Agora a terra também nos pertence Demand.

- Sim minha princesa. TUDO nos pertence.

As sailors e Mamoru acordam ao sentir a maldição em toda a cidade.

Mamoru apercebe-se da ausência de Usagi e sobressalta-se

- Vais pagá-las Demand.

Ouve a campainha e vai abrir.

- Então Mamoru. Isto foi obra dele não foi?

- Óbvio Rey. Aproveitou-se novamente de ela estar a dormir.

- Eu já te tinha dito para desistires Mamoru. Porque não desistes? Ela está grávida dele. Faças o que fizeres ele…

- CALA-TE DE VEZ REY.

Logo as outras sailors chegam.

- Mamoru, Rey… temos de a localizar… Isto não pode acontecer.

- As batalhas … já deviam ter terminado… já é demais. –Amy lamentava o sucedido.

- Mamoru. Tenho algo que te pertence.

- Endymion? Que fazes aqui?

- Vim entregar este medalhão. Usa-o e transforma-te em príncipe da Terra. Só assim te tornarás invencível para Demand.

- E como o uso?

- Logo saberás. A Serenity teve uma visão e sabe onde a Usagi está. Sigam-me.

Na vida há medos que temos de enfrentar.

Mamoru sabia que este momento tinha de ser enfrentado apenas e só por ele.

Eles todos seguiam mas Mamoru continuava com o mesmo pensamento.

Quando Demand os sentiu próximos ordenou que só Endymion entrasse.

Assim o fez.

Mamoru viu Usagi acorrentada ali perto e sabia que o que estava perto de acontecer não iria ser fácil…

Mas tinha de o fazer. Lutar pelo amor dele.

- Então Endymion, pronto?

- Claro que sim Demand. Espero que estejas também.

---- Continua ----

REEEEEEEEVIIIIIIEEWWWWWWWWWW

Va la….

bjinhuuu


	12. O Desafio: Um final para a Lua Negra?

**Beqinha…** bem de novo digo se n fosse vc minha qerida este cap n saia nada… eheh nem hj xD adoro você! Flufy cutxi cutxi beijinhuuuz*

**Sandra Pereira**. Fico msm feliz de ter uma nova leitora ehhehh continua lendo. =D bjinhu

**Mimi**… é verdade, mas deixará de estar =D leitora assídua, estou gostando * grande beijo.

**Sailorusa **ainda bem q continuas a ler… agora a aqi neste cap vai haver uma graaande volta =D bjinhus.

Uah. Nova leitora 0.o tou a ver bem?** Syssa** obrigada. Espero q continues lendo eheh bjoeees.

Bem a mha qerida **Beca** me disse que seria bom eu fazer uma one-shot visto eu estar a fazer quase 18 aninhos =D me parece bem mas vou precisar da sua ajuda eheh e quem qiser mandar opiniões pra uma **one-shot** bem vou pensar bem a fundo nisso *. Uma one-shot é curtinha não é? **Q tal se eu fizesse 18 one-shots?** Muahh xD

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 12 – **O Desafio – Um final para a Lua Negra?

Mamoru estava agora como Endymion num frente a frente com Demand.

O tão esperado.

A luta começou e os dois se defrontaram fisicamente, depois Mamoru tirou a sua espada e Demand fez o mesmo.

Mamoru atacou Demand e feriu o no braço mas logo Demand se defendeu magoando Mamoru na face e este logo se afastou.

- Então Endymion, a fugir? Não és tão forte quanto pensei.

- Aí é que te enganas.

Continuaram uma dura luta durante horas.

Lá fora as sailors e Endymion hesitavam se deveriam entrar.

- Não pudemos, não pudemos arriscar a vida da Usa e do Mamoru. – Endymion avançou para perto das sailors.

- Mas não é justo, ele pode não conseguir sozinho.

- Acreditem que sim. Da mesma maneira que a Usagi tem poder ele também tem.

- LEVANTA-TE ENDYMION!

Mamoru estava com poucas forças já quando ouviu Usagi e se aproximou dela.

- Amor, calma… vai ficar tudo bem!

- Mamo-chan… Junta o teu medalhão ao meu.

- Então Endymion a desistir já?

- Nunca desisto Demand. É a tua diferença de mim. Eu luto. Não fujo como sempre fizeste.

- Claro.

Demand ataca novamente Mamoru mas este deixa-se estar deitado unindo os dois medalhões.

Uma forte luz surgiu das mãos de Mamoru.

Logo a lua negra na testa de Usagi desaparece surgindo o poder da Lua branca totalmente sobre si novamente.

- Que acto cobarde Endymion…

Demand estava em fúria… Agora não tinha como deter poder na Lua Branca.

- Agora vou ter de dar cabo de vocês… assim terei o poder da Lua e da Terra. Parece-me bem.

- Pára! Não vais tocar novamente na Usako.

- Estás a achar que não lhe toco por causa do bebé? Já não quero saber. Tenho dois poderes aqui bem na minha frente que se der cabo de vocês detenho: terra e lua.

- Não lhe tocas nem com um dedo.

Demand sorri e ataca Usagi mas Mamoru age mais rápido metendo-se na frente dela ficando ferido.

- Mamoru!

- ahh.. o poder do amor é tãaaaaao lindo… oh que emoção..

- Tu achas que podes ficar ileso? Enganas-te Demand!

- Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Demand chega perto de Usagi determinado.

- Vou acabar contigo Princesa e logo de seguida do teu amor.

Segurando-a pelo pescoço, Demand usa muita energia e ataca Usagi que desmaia no chão rodeada de uma poça de sangue.

- Agora tu príncipe Endymion.

- És mesmo cobarde e fraco. Julgas que acabas assim connosco?

- Oh. O graaaaaande Endymion a fazer-se de forte…

Daí Mamoru usa todo o seu poder dos dois medalhões juntos e o cristal dourado dele se une com o cristal prateado de Usagi e ataca Demand.

Este cai no chão gritando e em seguida desaparece.

Finalmente… Tudo tinha terminado…

Ou nem tudo.

Usagi não estava bem.

Chegou perto dela e ela estava inanimada, então correu para fora de casa de Demand para perto das sailors e de Endymion com ela nos braços.

- Usagi… Mamoru… que se passa?

- Chamem uma ambulância já.

Mina pegou no telemóvel pedindo uma ambulância.

- Endymion… Obrigado, se não fosse o medalhão eu não teria conseguido derrotá-lo.

- Fiz o que tinha a fazer Mamoru.

Makoto sorriu.

- Sim… finalmente conseguiste… a cidade já não é negra e espero agora que possamos viver em paz.

- É Makoto, mas não será assim comigo pelo menos enquanto a Usako não estiver bem.

Depois de um pouco, a ambulância chegou levando Usagi e Mamoru e as sailors e Endymion seguiram logo de carro.

O nervosismo de Mamoru era imenso. Já no hospital andava de um lado para o outro.

- Queres que te vá buscar algo? Não podes continuar assim. Tem calma, vai correr tudo bem.

- Não sei Amy… só quando vir.

Passado um bocado um médico se dirige a Mamoru que logo se exalta.

- Então Dr.?

- Mamoru, calma. A Usagi vai entrar em trabalho de parto já. Vamos ter de intervir senão o bebé morre.

- E a Usa? Como está?

- Está muito ferida, acordou com dores. E quanto a si Mamoru, tem de ser consultado também, está a sangrar e os paramédicos disseram que você não consegue mover o braço.

- Eu fico bem.

- Eu vou chamar a minha colega que o vai consultar. Tenha calma Chiba, assim que houver novidades eu digo-lhe.

Mamoru foi para uma sala com uma médica e pouco depois saiu com o braço engessado e alguns tratamentos na face.

- Então? Já disseram mais alguma coisa?

- Mamoru como querias que dissessem algo? Só se passaram uns 30 minutos. Vê se respiras.

- Ok…

Mamoru logo colocou as mãos nos joelhos e depois a cabeça sobre as mãos agitado.

Sempre que um médico passava ele levantava-se perguntando pela Usagi.

- Será que tenho de chamar uma médica para te dar um calmante? Vê se paras de abanar as pernas! – Mina gritou pois estava ao seu lado e só estava a abanar.

Um médico chega e Mamoru levanta-se.

- Sr. Chiba…

- Sim. Como está a Usagi? E o bebé?

**---- Continua ----**

Ok… sou má. Mas vocês merecem… com tão poucas reviews faço greve -.-'

Mesmo assim eu gosto de beijinhos por isso vou mandar *chuac xD


	13. Começar de novo

Que dizer mais **Beca**? Se não fosse vc… aiai . Adoro .a menina*

**Pmpm65 **uau fiqei feliz… leitora nova… ou n=S já acompanha o inicio? Eheh obrigada qelida . Parei mas já recomecei xD eheh. Continua lendo, espero q gostes, já esta bem no final. Bjinhu

**Mimi** pediu.. e … aqi tem mais ;)

Aí** sailorusa** tem aqi mais um e espero q gostes e revises de novo eheheh. Beijao.

**Alcione**… hm tb é nova leitora mas me deixou feliz eheh. Sim sou ma MUAHAHAH mas n consegi se lo por muito tempo xD tb qer um Mamoru? Ah outra como eu xD também eu qeria muito ehehe. Bjinhuu

Tb qer um homem assim **Syssa**? Tb eu -.- aiai… so Usa tem essa sorte eheh. Bjinhu

De nada **Sandrinha**. Espero q gostes tb deste.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**N.A.:** Aí eheh esta quase quase no final… tem uma parte aqui de **hentai mas meti em negrito** pra qem n gosta n ler… Bem tb foi o primeiro hentai q fiz mas pronto n sei se saiu bem… digam me vocês xD . Beijinhuuuuz.

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 13 – **Começar de novo

Um médico chega e Mamoru levanta-se.

- Sr. Chiba…

- Sim. Como está a Usagi? E o bebé?

___

- Lamento informá-lo… mas não conseguimos salvar o bebé. A Sra. Chiba está agora a descansar, ela está bem apesar dos ferimentos.

- Posso vê-la?

- Claro.

____

- Usa…

- Mamo-chan… como estás?

- Só mesmo tu princesa para estares tão mal e ainda assim me perguntares como estou.

Um sorriso carinhoso de Usako acalmou Mamoru que estava preocupado.

- Estás pronto para tentar de novo?

- Tentar de novo o quê?

- Um bebé totó! O que havia de ser?

- Usa, perdeste este agora, não podemos tentar já…

- Porquê?

- É cedo… tens de recuperar.

- Posso recuperar e treinar?

Os dois riram-se bem alto. Nem parecia que algo tão mau tinha acontecido recentemente.

- És tão tonta amor…

- Por ti.

__

3 semanas depois, Usagi já estava em casa recuperando de tudo o que se tinha passado e insistia em tentar um bebé com Mamoru.

Todas as noites ele ainda tinha medo de a magoar e nessa noite quando quase tentaram, Usagi parou.

- O que se passa Usako? Magoei-te?

- Não… não é nada…

- Eu disse que era cedo… depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Nada disso… só me estou a sentir estranha assim…

- Vamos parar.

- Desculpa Mamo-chan…

- Nunca me peças desculpa… eu só te tinha avisado que era cedo.

____

Mamoru sabia que era tudo pelo trauma e não insistia nada nunca apesar de desejar muito ter um bebé…

Só depois de um mês começaram de novo a tentar por iniciativa de Usagi.

**Mamoru estava deitado apenas com as jeans que vestira naquele dia e lia um livro. Quando levantou os olhos do livro, viu Usagi ajoelhada na cama apenas com uma lingerie preta olhando-o intensamente. Ele pousou o livro na mesa-de-cabeceira ao seu lado e olhou-a com amor. Ela chegou perto dele e foi beijando o seu pescoço, depois os seus lábios, começou a descer suavemente e a tirar-lhe as calças despindo-se ao mesmo tempo. **

**Mamoru beijou todo o corpo de Usa e começou a acariciar-lhe os seios beijando-os suavemente. **

**Rolou na cama, colocando Usagi debaixo dele e, sentindo Usako a abrir as pernas e a pô-las à volta das suas ancas, começou suavemente a penetrá-la afundando a face nos seus cabelos dourados.**

**Começou a ouvi-la a gemer ofegante e a sussurrar-lhe palavras de amor no seu ouvido.**

**Usako rolou para cima dele, beijando-o, aumentou a intensidade fazendo-o gemer também. Colocou a mão direita atrás do seu cabelo negro e fez-lhe o carinho que sabia que ele tanto gostava. **

**Encostou a sua boca na dele e sentiu-o de novo, como se fossem um só elemento até senti-lo com intensidade, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e deitou-se ao seu lado já sem fôlego. Mesmo sem dizer nada, o amor era sentido como nunca… depois de tanto tempo.**

____

Quando Mamoru acordou, sorriu ao ver a sua deusa ao lado pensando na noite que passara.

Depois de todo o sofrimento que passaram, ela tinha ganho forças e tudo nela fazia transparecer a vontade de ter um bebé.

Naturalmente pensou não terem conseguido à primeira mas todos os dias ela insistia em tentar. A vontade dela fazia-o sorrir pensando que ela realmente desejava-o como nunca.

____

1 mês depois Usagi tinha saído com Mina, pela primeira vez em muito tempo tinha ganho forças para sair de casa. Mas a ocasião que a fazia sair era a melhor: era dia do aniversário de Mamoru e ela tinha-lhe preparado uma festa surpresa em casa como sabia que ele voltaria tarde naquele dia.

Andava ela e Mina em busca de tudo para ser uma festa perfeita desde a decoração à comida.

Entraram numa loja de vestidos para escolherem um perfeito.

- Usako UAU esse é lindo mesmo…

- Está-me apertado… apesar de ser o meu número.

- Então experimenta um maior. Olha este.

Mina mostrou-lhe um vestido um palmo abaixo do joelho, em preto com brilhantes rosa na parte de cima e ficava-lhe lindo, acentuando-lhe na perfeição todas as curvas.

Resolveram passear mais um pouco pelo shopping pois ainda era cedo para ir a casa fazer os preparativos.

____

- Sim Sra. Takechi, tome essa medicação por 3 dias e ficará boa da gripe num instante.

- Obrigada Dr. Chiba, dê cá um beijinho por ser o melhor médico do Mundo!

- Ah Sra. Takechi, não exagere. E passe mais tempo em repouso.

- Tem de ser, a idade já não me permite muito.

- Qual idade? Eu nunca diria que tem 84 anos com essa energia toda. Se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em ligar.

- Obrigadinha Dr.

Depois da sua 11ª utente no dia, ligou à sua secretária para chamar a seguinte.

- Olá Mamoru.

- Que fazes aqui assim?!

**---- Continua ----**

Já está bem na etapa final e não há reviews ?

)=

Dumpliing desanima….

Beijinhos a todos os leitores!


	14. Surpresa!

**Agradecimentos:**

Oh **Beqinha**… se não fosse vc. E mesmo sem PC você revisa, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo… E nunca surgiriam boas ideias se n fosse vc mesmo. Beijinhuz mha qerida.

**Mimi **eheh tens acompanhado desde o inicio e isso me deixa msm mt feliz. Espero q gostes tb deste cap*

**Sandrinha** hm não refilo contigo eheh refilo com qem le e não comenta (há mta gente sacaninha assim xD ) bjinhu pla ti. Obrigada.

Aí **Sweet**. É… 60 já é bom sim, é isso q me faz não desanimar, so disse pq mta gente le e n comenta -.- . beijiiiinhuu qelida fofinha.

**Sailorusa** tb acompanhaste desde o inicio, agradeço mto isso ^^ Se ela conseguiu o qe? Um bebé? Se for isso descobre neste cap =) . bjiiiinhuzzz

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 14 – **Surpresa!

- Então? Não gostas?

- Eu perguntei o que fazes aqui!

____

- Usa sentes-te bem?

- Nem por isso Mina…

Mina preocupou-se quando Usagi se sentou num banco a meio do caminho.

- Será que… Oh não pode!

- Pode. Mas está caladinha, é suposto ser surpresa.

- Sabes que eu guardo segredo!

- Eu sei como és… a sorte é que logo vou contar ao Mamo na festa dele.

- Não tinhas uma coisa para lhe dar?

- OH mas como me fui esquecer?! Tenho de lhe dar aquela papelada que ele pediu. E tem de ser já.

_____

- Sai daqui por favor.

- Porque Mamoru? Eu marquei consulta, tenho direito a estar aqui.

- Não porque não estás doente e estás dessa maneira à minha frente Rey! Sai!

Rey, assim que tinha chegado ao consultório, tinha tirado o casaco e ficado só em lingerie na frente de Mamoru que agora a olhava furioso.

- Hm, para quê tanta raiva Mamoruzinho?

Rey ia-se aproximando de Mamoru já estando quase em cima dele e ele virava a face para não a olhar.

- SAI!

- Podias ser meu e ter tudo… Aquela burra nem um filho te consegue dar.

- Nem para amiga tu serves! Atreve-te a falar dela dessa maneira de novo!

- Porquê? Vais-me bater?

- Não Rey, o Mamo não bate em mulheres, mas eu vou.

Usagi entrara naquele momento com Mina ao lado e fitava Rey afastada de Mamoru pelos braços dele.

- Usagi… Nem imaginas. Eu vim aqui porque estava doente e ele tirou-me o casaco… Continuas com um homem assim?

Mamoru estava cada vez mais furioso – És ridícula! – e ia levantar a mão quando Usagi impediu.

- Achas que ela merece que te rebaixes amor? Não merece nada. Nem sei como fingiste tanto durante este tempo todo que passou Rey.

- Mas Us…

- SAI JÁ! E Mina, liga à Amy para marcar uma reunião daqui a uma hora em minha casa. Parece-me que vamos ter menos um elemento.

- Para já. Vou lá fora para vocês dois falarem melhor. E tu Rey, talvez seja melhor ires embora e fechares o casaco hum? Ou queres dar uma de oferecida? Oh… esquece! Já o és!

- Usako… desculpa-me, nunca pensei que ela viesse aqui… marcou com outro nome e tudo.

- É uma vagabunda amor, não podemos dar importância. Tão aqui os teus documentos, agora vou-te deixar querido…

- Amor… tu lembras-te que dia é hoje… certo?

- Hm… - Usagi olhou o calendário em cima da mesa de Mamoru – 3 de Agosto. Agora já sei e vou embora porque tens a sala de espera cheia.

- Ma… mas… Usako.

- Xau amor. – Dando-lhe um beijo, saiu da sala e riu para Mina.

- Que animação toda é essa Usa?

- Nada, nada…

- As meninas já estão em tua casa.

- Então vamos.

___

Após a reunião, onde decidiram expulsar a Sailor Marte, começaram todos os preparativos para a festa animadamente.

- Então Usa, que prenda vais dar ao Mamoru?

- Oh Amy… Isso nem se pergunta. Não está óbvio na cara de enjoo?

- MINA! Eu já sabia que não te ias conter!

Mina, Amy e Usagi estavam na sala a acabar os preparativos enquanto Makoto estava na cozinha.

- Oh então Usagi mas eu não podia saber?

- Tu sim Amy, mas a Mina tem a boca demasiado grande e é uma surpresa que quero fazer ao Mamoru.

- Mas eu a ele não me descaio.

- Estou para ver.

Ding Dong.

- Os convidados começaram a chegar. Não te preocupes Usagizinha, senta-te aí a descansar que eu e a Amy tratamos deles. – Mina empurrava Usagi para o sofá enquanto se ria.

- És tão parva…

Aos poucos todos chegavam e sorriam ao ver a sala brilhantemente enfeitada e a mesa cheia de comida.

Andrew foi o primeiro a chegar seguindo-se de Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka e Michiru. Esta última foi sentar-se ao pé de Usagi.

- Então Usagi, estás feliz com o que aí vem?

- Ei! Mas aquela Mina não sabe estar calada?! A quem mais ela contou?

- Oh. Ela não me contou nada. Eu vi pelo espelho. Parabéns, de certeza que ele vai ficar muito feliz.

- Hm… Obrigada Michiru.

_

- Ei, pessoal, ele está a chegar…

- Oh Andrew… que cusco… estavas à janela! Queria ser eu a dizer!

- Mina está calada e cala-te! Agora vem para trás do sofá!

As luzes estavam todas fechadas. Mamoru entrou pela porta da frente e quando acendeu a luz…

- SURPRESA!

- Usako… eu pensava que se tinham todos esquecido!

- A intenção era essa parvo! Estás a ficar velho amor.

Depois de ter assoprado as 26 velas e aberto vários presentes, Usagi pede silêncio na sala e entrega a Mamoru um envelope.

- Oh meu Deus Usako…

Mamoru abraça Usagi e beija-a em frente a todos com emoção.

Até que Andrew fingiu tossir e manifestou-se – Hello minha gente. Nós estamos aqui!

- Ai Andrew, és tão desmancha-prazeres! Se fosse contigo também ficavas assim.

- Mina já te disse para fechares a boca!

- Não vou fechar a boca… Podias ter dito logo perante todos sobre o bebé para parti…

- O quê? Que bebé Usako?

- O QUE É QUE EU TE DISSE MINA!

- Usa… t-tu… estás grávida?

- Ups… Então que tinha o envelope?

- Estou amor, e esta otária estragou a surpresa…

- Essa foi a melhor surpresa que me podias dar Usako! – Mamoru pegou nela e rodopiou-a nos seus braços.

- Alô! Usagi então o que estava no envelope?

- Não sejas coscuvilheira Mina!

- Cala-te Amy. Usa…

- Férias no Brasil minha estúpida.

- ahhh!! Então porquê tanta emoção?

- Porque em 4 anos ainda não saímos do Japão…

- Ah assim já faz mais sentido.

A festa foi animada. Todos se deliciavam com a comida feita por Makoto e conversaram toda a noite.

Mamoru continuava toda a noite com os olhos em Usagi que sorria carinhosamente para ele.

Ele esperava agora que tudo corresse bem sem mais problemas e que o seu filho chegasse saudável dali a 8 meses.

**---- Continua ----**

Hm prontuz…

Tá quase quase.

Mais 2 capitulos e FINALEE!

Eheh

Beijinhos a todos principalmente a qem tanto me tem apoiado em tudo.


	15. Depois do pesadelo, o sonho

**Agradecimentos:**

Pra minha querida **Beca.** Quem mais podia? Que faria eu sem vc? Adoro a menina!

**SailorUsa**… espero então q gostes deste ultimo cap e mais o epilogo ^^ bjinhu.

**Pmpm65** eheh estes são os caps finais… este e o epilogo. Espero q gostes, fico a espera de algo ^^ bj.

**Mimi.** Obrigada por ter acompanhado tudo desde o inicio. Devo a ti um grande entusiasmo pla escrita pois sempre me fez ter vontade de continuar Beijinhus.

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 15 – **Depois do pesadelo, o sonho.

- Força Amor. Faz força.

- Estúpido! Dizes isso porque não és tu que estás aqui!

Chegara a hora do nascimento do bebé. Estavam os dois na praia, em Ipanema, quando Usagi se começou a sentir mal e Mamoru entrou em completo stress.

- Faça força por favor menina.

- Também não é você que aqui está senão queria ver. AHhhAhhh.

- Amor vá, força.

Usagi apertou com força a mão de Mamoru, estava furiosa com tanta dor.

- Ei não era força na minha mão.

- Ahhh. Vê se não queres ser o segundo homem grávido do mundo só para veres o que estou a passar!

- Oh amor…

3 Horas de nervos depois, um lindo menino nasceu. E 10 dias depois o casal já se encontrava em casa com o seu pequenino Endymion.

- Quem preparou o quarto amor?

- Foram as meninas. Eu pedi-lhe em segredo para ti Usako.

- É lindo. Obrigada.

- Sabes que vamos ficar aqui por pouco tempo… Temos de ir para Cristal Tokio.

- Sei amor.

________

- Vai lá tu.

- Sim Usako. Eu vou mas já te disse que acho melhor trazê-lo para aqui.

- Então vá.

________

3 Anos passaram e o amor continuava o mesmo.

Depois do pesadelo, o melhor veio e ficou. E Endymion fazia com que todos despertassem sorrisos por todo o lado onde passa-se.

Era igual a Mamoru mas em miniatura… Olhos azuis e cabelo negro.

E ali estavam… tinha chegado o dia da partida para Cristal Tokio onde já tudo estava preparado para receber o rei e a rainha.

No palácio era tudo lindo, brilhante e tudo parecia ter um toque de fada.

- Temos tudo para viver felizes para sempre, não Usako?

- Sim, para sempre. Agrada-me a ideia… Amo-te muito.

- Eu amo-te mais.

- Oh não vais começar!

- Sabes que é verdade!

- Não, não é.

- Majestades… Perdoem-me a interrupção mas gostaria de saber o que faço para o jantar.

- Podem fazer hambúrgueres com batatas fritas e uma enorme taça de gelado para cada…….. um…. O que foi Mamo? Que cara é essa?!

- Amor não vais pedir isso.

- Oh vá lá!!!

- Acha possível?

A empregada fazia cara de espanto para a Rainha. – S-s-sim Majestade.

- Obrigado então.

- Oh amor habitua-te ao facto: eu tenho sempre fome e não é agora que isso vai mudar.

- Nem eu quero que mudes. Amo-te como és. Agora deita aqui para fazermos uma menina sim?

- Tão cedo não tenhas ideias tristes…

_______________________________

Havia anos de trabalho pela frente…

E depois de tanto mal… o melhor já tinha chegado.

E quem via agora, Usagi Tsukino, outrora uma menina preguiçosa e despistada uma Rainha sorria e elogiava esse poder dela. Até Rey, que anos depois se arrependeu, apesar de Usako não a perdoar…

_____________________




	16. Epílogo!

**Amor Intenso, Amor que dói**

**Capítulo 16 – **Epílogo.

7 anos depois…

- Mamã! Mamã! A Chibiusa bateu-me!

- Queixinhas! Eu bati-lhe porque ela me bateu primeiro!

- Meninas, o pai faz anos hoje e a mamã está cheia de trabalho. Parem com isso. Chibiusa, tu és mais velha, dá o exemplo à Serena e pede-lhe desculpa.

- O que se passa aqui?

- Papá, a Chibiusa bateu-me!

- Então querida? Isso não se faz!

- Mas papá, ela roubou-me a boneca que a mamã deu e depois bateu-me

Mamoru sorriu carinhosamente e abraçou as filhas. Chibiusa com 4 anos tinha cabelo rosa clarinho preso em dois odangos ao estilo de Usagi e olhos vermelhos e Serena de 2 anos tinha o cabelo loiro clarinho e uns grandes olhos azuis.

- Agora dêem um beijo uma á outra e peçam desculpa.

Em coro as duas pediram desculpa e Usagi apareceu ao pé delas dando-lhes um grande beijo nas bochechas.

- Já deram os parabéns ao papá suas traquinas?

- Oh… Desculpa papá! Parabéns!

- Obrigado pequeninas.

- Agora vão tomar banhinho que eu e o papá temos de ir arranjar o salão para a festa, sim? E tu também Endymion.

- SIIM!

- Então amor? Disseste de manhã que tinhas de falar comigo…

- Anda ao Jardim.

_____

- Lembraste da notícia que te dei há 10 anos atrás? Ou melhor… que a Mina deu?

- Como poderia esquecer? Foi a melhor prenda da minha vida… O Endymion. E as minhas 2 princesas agora…

- É que sabes… descobri hoje… estou de 3 meses.

- Amor o dia das mentiras já passou…

- Sim… e?

- Oh… Estás mesmo?

- Sim… Um menino!

Mamoru rodopiou Usagi no ar e beijou-a intensamente.

O que os esperava dali para a frente?

Ninguém adivinhava… Estavam por conta do destino com os seus 3 filhos e mais um a caminho.

E isso sim.

Fazia tudo valer a pena… depois de todo o sofrimento… depois de toda a dor.

Depois de uma vida cheia de dor… o que fazia ultrapassar era o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

Um amor sem fim.

Um amor… intenso.

**FIM.**

___________________________________

Bem… espero que tenham gostado. Foi a minha primeira fic.

Estou agora a continuar "Silêncio do Olhar".

Devo tudo isto com um sorriso à Beca. Havia ideias que não saiam se não fosse ela. Gostaria tb de agradecer prá Sweet pla amizade e pelas palavras q em mt me ajudaram a evoluir ^^ .

Em breve, eu e a Beca escreveremos uma fic juntas que espero que leiam também.

Um beijinho a todos.


End file.
